the third brother as mine as ansatsu
by Mr. Battosai
Summary: ia adalah uzumaki kelainan dengan rambut hitam dan mata onix. ia dicampakkan dan ia mencampakkan, dunianya kelabu dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah ingin menjadi berguna. sandaime adalah gurunya dan semua orang menganggapnya kakeknya. memangnya siapa dia? dia adalah manusia dari ketiadaan. sharingan naruto/mangekyou naruto/third brother of uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**The third brothers as mine as Ansatsu.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : naruto x ?**

 **Genre : adventure/tragedy/romance/friendship/family/ etc.**

 **Rated : T**

.

*cetak miring pertanda pendapat tokoh terhadap masalah. Bukan ungkapan percakapan atau kata hati, tapi lebih menyerupai descripsi perasaan tokoh yang dirasakannya terhadap subjek/objek tertentu. Pada umumnya, naruto adalah pemilik hampir semua kata bercetak miring di sesi-sesi ini. Walau tak memungkiri didalamnya juga terhadap berbagai tanggapan perasaan tokoh lainnya.

Need for remember : Abaikan jika memang tidak ingin membaca-nya.

NB : naruto doesn't like canon. Actually, i had been given him likes anbu shiniji harada discover by Darklordlucifer. Perhaps, just look at on my profile.

Having a fun on your read.

.

.

Summary.

Meski begitu, hidup tak benar-benar menginginkan pengecualian pengorbanan, shisui uchiha tetap meninggal dan uchiha itachi tetap menjadi seorang nuke-nin. Sasuke hidup dan tumbuh dalam kebencian yang mendalam, Disana, di luar sana, seorang ninja kepolisian militer konoha adalah seseorang yang sangat mirip kedua-nya. Beda-nya, itachi adalah pendiam, tenang dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan pembanding lainnya, sasuke pendiam, dingin, penuh ambisi kebencian. Sementara ia adalah yang pendiam, dingin, datar, kosong dan tidak punya tujuan dalam menentukan masa depannya. Mengerti tidak mengerti seseorang mengungkapkan fakta akan keberadaan sosok uchiha ketiga diantara kegemparan dunia akan dua sosok yang tersisa. Ia yang tak terduga dan tak diakui, ia yang hebat tapi tak tahu jati diri, ia yang rasional dan tak suka dicampakkan.

Adakah yang tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah bagian dari kedua uchiha yang ada. Yang berada antara yang tenang dan penuh kasih dengan yang dingin dan penuh kebencian. Si uchiha yang menjadi huntter bagi dua orang saudara yang tak pernah dianggapnya sendiri. Yang selalu menumpahkan darah bagi penghianat desa-nya dan menjadi penegak aturan.

Apa takdir semudah itu mengungkapkan semua-nya? Harus ada jiwa yang hilang dan terbuang. Harus ada kebencian yang berkobar dan darah yang tersebar. Harus ada hati yang patah dan yang terlanjur rapuh yang tak peduli pada hal-hal disekitarnya.

Pendahuluan.

Aku membuka mata sambil tersenyum kecut saat memandangi sandaime hokage melangkah kearahku dengan tangan terulur, napasku tersenggal, tongkat king-enma-nya digenggam erat disebelah tangan. Senyum tulus terukir diwajah tua-nya. Ia menepuk kepalaku ringan, seperti biasa membantuku bangun sambil kemudian mengucapkan banyak kata khas-nya yang membosankan. Di kejauhan, yondaime menatapku datar, aku tak mengerti tapi saat sandaime membantuku bangun, satu kalimat terucap dari bibir gelap-nya. "anak 9 tahun sepertimu memang belum sepantasnya mengalahkan kage konohagakure yang berpengalaman."

Orang tua itu menertawakan lelucon-nya sendiri.

Aku hanya diam. Tentu saja itu sebuah hinaan, lagi-lagi aku merasakan yondaime menatapku tajam. "kau sudah terlalu merepotkan semua orang-"satu lambaian tangan mengakhiri kalimat itu, "tidak. Dia adalah anak berbakat, tentu saja hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum stamina-nya bisa menyamai orang dewasa."

Cling!

Sekelebat sinar kuning melesat kemari, memunculkan yondaime-senju yang memandangku tenang. Sorot mata-nya begitu mengintimidasi."dia sudah meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Kuharap kau memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Kehausan kekuatanmu membuatku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana sosokmu kedepan-nya."

.

.

Sandaime berdehem, ia menepuk punggung belakang-ku lembut. "jadi mau jadi apa naru kedepan-nya?"

". . . . "aku mematung, lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kali-nya aku diberi pertanyaan yang sama, dua pasang manik mata berbeda warna memandangku penuh tanya, masih cukup bersabar untuk menunggu. Jujur saja aku benci nada bicara menyudutkan yang dilontarkan hokage padaku, aku benci orang yang memandangku dengan emosi penuh ketidakpercayaan itu.

.

"aku belum tahu."

.

Hiruzen menghela napasnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum. Minato menatap pria tua itu sekilas, "aku yakin kau anak baik dan jenius. Tak ada anak yang bisa menguasai jutsu rank-B secepat ini,"

Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu naruto. "ikuti saja kata hatimu. Mereka selalu tahu apa yang kau butuhkan dan kau inginkan,"

Sebilah katana hitam diulurkan kearahku, benda itu muncul dari gulungan scroll milik sandaime sendiri. Minato menggaruk tengkuk-nya sebelum akhir-nya tertawa canggung.

"gomenasai.. besi hitam uzushio sudah benar-benar langkah sandaime-jiisama.. Itu bahkan lebih berharga dari pedang chimera dari kirigakure."

Aku menengadahkan mata, memandang kedua-nya tidak mengerti. Sekilas, senyuman hangat sandaime tertangkap mata-ku. Ia bersikap seolah tak ada siapapun yang mengucapkan kata bermakna penting pada-nya. Pria itu masih mengulurkan katana-nya, memintaku untuk mengambil benda itu. Kulihat yondaime terlihat semakin gelisah.

"-dan uzu sudah tidak ada.. Mungkin sebaiknya harta kebanggan anda diberikan pada konoha untuk disimpan di lemari penyimpanan dalam brangkas lindungan kesatuan ANBU.."

.

.

Hiruzen memandang minato tenang, walau wajahnya bebar-benar tegas menyampaikan penolakannya atas usul barusan.

"aku mempercayai naruto sepenuhnya. Ia akan belajar mengenai kenjutsu saat control cakra-nya sempurna."

. . .

"yakan naruto? kukira jutsu nidaime membutuhkan itu."ia terkekeh sambil mengulurkan katana hitam dengan bentuk pola gagang belah ketupat kecil sewarna perak dalam dua deret memanjang mendekati bilah katana. Pria ini menggulung scroll-nya setelah memunculkan beberapa gulungan lain-, entah kenapa aku jadi menyukai benda hitam itu.

Intrinsik, itu seperti mengundangku untung menyentuhnya. "sandaime-sama, apa aku boleh melihat bilah-nya?"

Hiruzen menyilahkan dengan sebuah anggukan. Minato tidak berkutik melihat semua ini dan memilih diam adalah yang terbaik.

Sreeet!

. . . . .

"apakah kau menyukai-nya naruto?"

"tentu.. Tapi Apa anda yakin ingin memberikan-nya padaku? Kupikir anda masih memiliki cucu anda yang lain."

Atau yang lainnya lagi..

Puk!

"aku melihatmu memiliki bakat kenjutsu.."'seperti mereka..'tambahnya dalam hati. "dan menyerahkannya padamu lebih baik dibandingkan membiarkan-nya berjamur dalam brangkas penyimpanan."

. . .

"lagi pula ini hanya besi untuk menghantar cakra, tidak lebih baik dari raijin no ken."kata-nya cuek. "kau setuju kan minato?"wajahnya berpaling ke arah pria pirang berjambang dengan warna jubah serupa yang berdiri beberapa jengkal dari tempatnya berdiri.

"aku terserah pada anda."

.

"kalau begitu.."aku menatap sandaime dengan mata melembut, setetes air mata turun dari kelopak mataku. "arigatou sandaime-sama!"

.

.

.

Dilain hal, di sebuah rumah lain di tempat yang sama.

Sebuah kalendar di coret menggunakan simbol penandaan oleh tinta hitam. Benda itu disentuh, digenggam erat-erat oleh pemilik mata identik dengan iris gelap tajam-nya. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya desahan napas terdengar memenuhi ruangan rapi ini.

"ini sudah beberapa tahun.."

Flashback.

Disebuah tempat di konohagakure telah lahir seorang bayi berusia 1 minggu dengan wajah menawan berbalut kulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang sekarang tengah berteriak menangis. Orang-orang disekelilingnya menatapi-nya dengan berbagai emosi nyata dan gejolak yang nyata pula. Seorang anak berusia 4 tahun memangku bocah itu, ia bersikeras melakukannya walau ayah dan ibu-nya mengatakan ia tidak harus melakukan hal ini-kedua-nya tengah berunding akan sesuatu hal.

"oeeek! Oeeeekk!"

Mata-nya bercahaya cemerlang saat menatap bayi dalam perlindungan selimut yang berada diatas pangkuan. Membelai kepala-nya sayang dengan lembut, ia bahkan meletakkan dahi-nya sendiri ke dahi bayi itu secara sekilas; menandakan rasa sayangnya.

"dengar, aku menyukaimu.. Kita pasti akan selalu bersama, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengusap kepalamu atau melakukan misi bersamamu.. Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi tumbuhlah yang cepat agar kita bisa segera melakukan itu.. Otouto."

.

Tap-tap-tap!

Dari belakang mereka muncul ibu uchiha mereka membawa alat potret, mendorong ayah keluarga-nya untuk merapat kearah tiga orang berwajah identik itu dan memotretnya dalam momen-momen berbeda. Keluarga itu terlihat benar-benar bahagia hingga ditetapkan bahwa berfoto adalah rutinitas wajib keluarga dalam kurun 1 bulan sekali sejak kelahiran si kecil.. Sebuah kesempurnaan dari rumah keluarga dengan orang-orang yang penuh keteraturan.

"kau bisa mengubah ibu dan ayah.. Sesuatu yang tak pernah berhasil kulakukan.."

Dan karena itulah aku, Tak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi akan terus melindungimu! Dengar itu saudaraku. Adik tersayangku..

. . . . . .

End of flashback.

'aku benar-benar merindukanmu.. Otouto..'

"..-benar-benar merindukanmu."ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah bingkai dengan foto empat orang anggota keluarga mereka. Tangannya menyapu permukaan disana, menyadari ketidakhadiran satu dari ke empat orang dalam foto sebagai yang paling disayangi-nya.

. . . . .

'akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa melihatmu setiap hari dan sasuke.. Membayangkan kalau aku berdiri di sana dan melatih kalian dengan keras. Membayangkan bentuk wajahmu dan membandingkannya dengan kami.. Dengan ayah dan ibu. Harusnya sudah ada perubahan yang dapat kuharapkan dari clan ini.. Keluarga ini.'

. . . . .

.

TBC.

Hope you enjoyable this section. As my wish, you can give me a recommendation for the next chap i make it.

Any way, Next in front, i will back as soon as possible. Still wait for you're comment on the review column below.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Keinginan sederhana.

Notice : T/adventure stories.

Discovered by : Masasi kishimoto.

.

.

.

. . . . .

Tap-tap-tap.

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi itu berjalan mendekati ujung hutan kematian tempat favoritnya bermain. Dengan menyisipkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, serta mata yang terlihat lurus menerawang ke depan, pandangannya terarah ke langit sore yang meredup perlahan-lahan karena mentari sudah pulang ke peranduan-nya.

 _Tap-tap!_

Debu mengepul tipis di sekitar kaki-nya. Memberi kesan penegasan pada tiap jejak yang ditinggalkannya di atas tanah. Sebelum kemudian ia berhenti melangkah, mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat keatas batu yang berdiri kokoh di pinggiran jurang itu, mendarat dengan sempurna disertai bunyi berdebam pelan ia menekuk kakinya dan duduk merenggangkan otot disana.

Siku-nya menekuk kebelakang, mencari posisi nyaman, ia kembali menatap langit sore yang akan segera kehilangan ronanya.

"apa benar aku seorang anak haram ?"gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mata-nya menatap sendu kearah matahari sore itu, teman curhat-nya satu-satunya.

. . . .

 _Apa aku ini anak haram? Kalau aku bukan anak haram. Jadi kenapa aku tidak mengetahui ayah dan ibuku sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

Naruto uzumaki. Atau bisa dibilang sebagai kelainan dari uzumaki.

. . . . . . .

"haaaaaaah."

Bocah 13 tahun itu mengerang, sebal akan suasana yang semakin hari semakin membuat mata-nya tercolok. Dengan gemetar jari-jari ramping itu membuka dan mengepal berkali-kali, telapak tangan-nya menghadap kearah wajah sementara ia menerawang dalam kebisuan suasana.

Tentu, matahari pasti tidak memiliki suara untuk dikeluarkan kan?

.

Bukankah tidak normal jika seorang anak- berusia 13 tahun dengan postur tubuh bongsor serta wajah pualam terang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat yang bahkan disebut sebagai 'taman kematian?'

. . . . .

Terkadang ia ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya kalau teringat dengan pemandangan bahagia dari sebuah keluarga yang biasanya dilihatnya di desa. Anak-anak yang bermain dan tertawa itu, yang memiliki orang tua itu. Ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang seperti itu juga, yang lengkap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi itu semua hanya.. Mimpi..

 _Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk dicapai._

 _. . . . ._

Jemari-nya terangkat otomatis ke depan wajah, ia memandangi gerakan-gerakan kecil hasil kombinasi ruas tulang dan persendian telapak tangan itu. Menggunakan istilah kepura-puraan, membuat dua klon dan menghenge-kan diri menjadi sepasang orang tua bagi-nya sendiri; ide bagus. Menipu diri sendiri.

 _Omong kosong baru yang sering dilakukan manusia. Pathetic._

. . . . .

' _..-kadang-kadang aku berpikir apa guna-nya aku melakukan semua ini.. Hidup dan mengorbankan waktuku dan berlatih sampai tulang tubuhku patah. Aku tidak melihat ada yang menarik dari semua itu, manfaatnya. Kupikir Ini semua membuatku muak dan sakit kepala.. Hanya sesuatu yang percuma.'_

Dan tak ada kewajiban untuk membanggakan seseorang. Tak ada keharusan untuk membanggakan diri siapapun, tidak seperti banyak orang di desa yang memiliki tujuan hidup untuk itu. Ia hanya seseorang yang semata-mata ingin mengikuti arus kehidupan yang penuh akan pengharusan. Bukan tentang ia yang akan membanggakan seseorang.

Dan ide bagusnya ia tak akan menipu diri dengan menjadi pathetic terhadap itu semua. Ia akan mengatakan ia benci jika ia benci atau ia suka jika ia suka. Atau tidak untuk apapun jika itu tidak perlu.

. . . . .

 _Aku tak percaya dengan takdir, sekalipun hatiku menuntutku untuk melakukannya. Pernahkah kau berpikir akan takdir hidup yang nyata? Ya dan aku adalah orang dengan takdir yang buruk. Entah dosa apa yang membuatku begitu, kupikir bahkan aku bukan reinkarnasi seseorang yang telah berdosa besar di masa sebelumnya. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, pernahkah sebuah karma salah mengenai seseorang?_

 _. . . . . ._

 _Ah tidak. Yang ini benar-benar salah. Ya, dan aku adalah korban salah dari karma yang tidak kukehendaki. Apa semua orang merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan? Paling tidak adakah yang serupa denganku? Hebat. Dunia ini benar-benar salah. Tentu saja karena aku adalah salah satu dari yang salah itu._

Ia sangat tahu itu. Hingga rasanya pikiran bahwa 'Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan kasih sayang sebentar saja tanpa cacian sama sekali?' menjadi makalah monoton sehari-hari. Sesuatu yang selalu diulang-ulang. Itu adalah alasan yang membuat ia tidak jera menghadapi kesendiriannya. Dalam keheningan yang tanpa pembicaraan.

.

' _Lihatlah pada orang-orang yang memiliki semua yang mereka inginkan. Memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan bahkan ada banyak yang menyiakannya. Tapi yang benar-benar menginginkannya malah dibuat tidak merasakan apa yang diinginkannya. Hebat sekali.'_

.

 _._

Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, walau hanya sebentar hingga setiap hari dalam hari-nya adalah sama. Monoton, permanen, dan penuh nota peraturan, sesuatu yang semakin hari semakin membosankan. Memuakkan, dan itu sama sekali tak menarik, walau ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa hidup akan lebih baik kalau kau membiasakan diri dengan situasi monoton itu.

Atau alasan paling beratnya adalah karena tak ada banyak pilihan lain. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang lebih baik dari sebuah monoton yang membosankan dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang dinamis.. Ia adalah manusia yang tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai liar. Sesuatu yang tidak absolute itu adalah liar..

Dan itulah dinamis.

Dengan begitu ia punya pola tersendiri untuk mengatur jalan hidup-nya, mempunyai prinsip dan karakter yang dibangun atas dasar ketidaksukaan-nya pada ketidakberaturan. Terlebih dengan cara ini ia bisa terus mengikuti arus realitas. Ia tidak yakin kalau ada seseorang yang mampu melihat cara ini sebagai keliru, tidak dan karena ini sangat efektif.

 _Sekalipun kau hidup dalam dunia yang rasa-nya sudah berubah menjadi neraka. Lucu-nya, kalau kau menyadari sesuatu adalah dunia ini tidak berubah menjadi neraka.. Bukan berubah tapi Dunia itulah neraka._

'ya. Neraka. Neraka yang amat mengerikan.'ia menyentuh dada kiri-nya sendiri. Merasakan ada organ yang mencelos disana.

"kelihatannya pilihan hidup itu terdengar buruk sekali. Mungkin takdirku memang menjadi orang yang sia-sia. Apa aku tidak akan berdosan jika bunuh diri?"

.

Bibirnya mencebik perlahan, ia menatap datar ke seluruh arah, tak ada destinasi pasti yang jadi objek favoritnya-sambil mendengus berkali-kali. Wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak terakhir ia datang kesana, seperti hal rancu berbau emosi khusus atau keriangan berlebihan yang mungkin akan ditunjukkan anak seusia-nya jika mendapati momen ini. Momen dimana para shinobi muda bakal genin akan memulai petualangan kehidupan dan karier mereka.

 _Sesuatu yang dilakukan orang-orang normal dalam tahap perkembangan mereka menuju dewasa. Pencarian identitas diri.._

 _Pertumbuhan menjelang kedewasaan-pendewasaan. Berupa tahap adaptif dimana seseorang yang akan tumbuh menjadi dewasa untuk mencari pengalaman dan belajar dari semua yang didapatnya. Pemahaman, pembentukan diri dengan disiplin dan integritas, sesuatu yang akan memakan proses panjang dan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk semua itu._

 _Untuk belajar secara teknis dan belajar secara dewasa. Belajar tentang segala tata cara dan kehidupan manusia di alam semesta. Belajar tentang memahami perasaan dan menerapkan itu._

 _Sesuatu yang telah dimahiri-nya sejak 13 tahun hidup di dunia._

. . . . .

'Di kepala manusia tak cukup hidup seribu tahun kalau hanya untuk memahami semua pengalaman yang ada. Kalaupun ya, kau harus menunggui waktu tambahan 1000 tahun berikutnya, sesuatu yang pada akhirnya hanya akan berulang lagi menjadi seperti keadaan dimana kau belum mendapat kesempatan yang kedua itu. Dunia ini sangat mudah ditebak.'

 _Semudah melihat air dalam gelas kaca kosong._

'tidak benar.. Manusia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semua-nya.. Percayalah. Karena ada sistem dalam kepala manusia yang membuat itu semua menjadi tidak logis jika terus mengabsolute-kan diri pada hal tertentu. Mereka adalah petualang dan penguasa atas diri mereka sendiri, selalu mencari dan mencari. Itulah kenapa dunia ini tidak adil; tentu saja begitu karena apa yang tidak mungkin kau miliki akan menjadi hal yang paling kau inginkan, saat ada yang baru kau akan mengejar benda yang baru itu, terus berlangsung sampai akhirya kau mencapai batasmu. Tamat.'

 _Cukup sederhana dan kedengaran mudah dilakukan._

 _Dan tidak memperoleh kejutan, mungkin lebih baik mati dari pada hidup yang seperti ini._

. . . . . .

Suara Angin bertiup damai, seolah berusaha membawa angin kedamaian bagi-nya. Dagu-nya terangkat sedikit, kemilau jingga menghiasi langit disekitarnya. Matahari sudah bersembunyi dalam keremangan malam yang mulai menaut bumi menggantikan siang yang penuh pencerahan.

Kebekuan, dingin yang meremukkan dan menjanjikan.. Ketidakterdugaan yang penuh kejutan.

"..satu hari melelahkan lainnya..-"

. . . . .

. . . . .

Pemandangan yang sama seperti saat aku melihat kedalam cermin dengan tatapan penilaian, hal bodoh. Pernahkah berpikir kalau di dunia ini ada kelaian yang begitu over dosis? Mungkin memang benar kalau dunia ini sama dengan tidak ada guna-nya.

.

.

'dan aku adalah salah satu yang hidup di dalamnya. Komedi tak berujung yang melelahkan.'

 _kenapa didunia ini harus ada yang nama-nya rahasia?_

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengangkat rahangnya ke belakang, 'kenapa aku harus menjadi bagian drama bodoh ini?'

 _. . . . ._

Angin menjawab salamnya, menyapa wajah-nya ketika lewat. Helaian rambutnya bergerak kecil saat udara tak kasat itu berhembus melewatinya. Wajahnya mendongak dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka dengan sorot memicing. Pandangannya sarat akan kedinginan dalam ekspresi kosong dan menusuk. Hatinya masih tercabik oleh kenyataan kosong bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang diinginkan siapapun di dunia ini.

 _Seseorang yang seharusnya mati saja._

Dikepala-nya berputar gambar sosok seseorang yang pasti akan dipersalahkannya juga dalam konteks persepsi 'anak haram' yang diambilnya. Suatu sosok yang mungkin akan bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya masa depan dan penderitaan berkepanjangan yang dialaminya. Sesosok terdekat yang seharusnya menjadi sosok pengganti sebagai yang 'tersayang' dibenaknya.

Sudut bibir atasnya tertekuk, sebuah gambaran ekspresi akan ketidaksukaan yang umum dilakukan banyak orang.

'sandaime hiruzen..'

 _Lihat semua yang kau sukai. Lihat semua apa yang kau utarakan. "kalau kau sudah besar, aku pasti akan mengungkapkan semua-nya padamu. Aku janji akan mengungkapkan pada dunia. Aku janji akan mengungkapkan semua-nya pada penduduk konoha. Janji.. Cih!"_

 _Apa aku terlihat kecil dimatamu? Apa sebegitu tolol-nyakah aku hingga kau berpikir bahwa aku akan mempercayai semua itu?_

 _. . . . . ._

 _Satu hal memuakkan lain yang paling membuatku ingin muntah. Senju-nya.. Konoha. Orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa kasih sayang adalah segalanya. Hebatnya aku ingin melihat mereka menghadapi musuh dengan menggunakan 'kasih sayang' senju-nya itu. Menggelikan. Harusnya hokage pertama dan kedua tidak membuat konoha memiliki sistem pertahanan, dan militer keamanan. Karena kalau ya, dimana letak 'kasih sayang-nya?'_

 _._

 _Kalau kau mengasihi berarti kau memaafkan. Kalau di dunia ini kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan segala permasalahan, mengapa harus ada shinobi dan ANBU sebagai penjaga keamanan? Kalau semua-nya berdasarkan kasih sayang, mengapa hokage pertama mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang bermasalah sementara dia bisa memaafkannya? Mengapa hokage kedua membuat sistem divisi keamanan konoha? Mengapa ada kata-kata 'menara pengasingan' dan 'menara tahanan?'_

"sekali lagi. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab itu."Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memasukkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-paru, lega karena bisa melakukan itu.

 _Aku membenci takdir. Begitulah seperti takdir yang membenciku. Kalau aku diperbolehkan membuat keputusan, sebuah harapan, satu kali saja dalam hidupku, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjadi 3 dari orang-orang yang mengalahkan takdir, yang mengubah takdir, atau yang paling berkuasa._

 _Seseorang yang menulis takdir.._

.

.

Si anak, mendesah malas. Lalu mulai merutuki kebodohannya karena tak membawa jaket saat berangkat kemari sore tadi. Belum lagi, angin yang mulai membuatnya kesal karena terus-menerus bertiup di tengkuknya hingga mengibarkan rambut kelam-nya dengan semangat. Kepala-nya terngadah ke atas langit, pelipisnya berkerut sedikit.

"sampai jumpa."

' _ **shunshin no jutsu..'**_

. . . . .

Mata itu menatap-nya dengan teliti. Iris yang bergerak dalam keremangan malam, sampai ketika kepulan asap menghilangkan pemuda di tepi jurang di atas batu besar yang diamati-nya sejak lama. Deru napas terdengar diiringi dengan derap lompatan kaki yang menjauh ke dalam titik sentral desa. Ikut meninggalkan shi no mori dan segala apa yang berada disana..

'hidup ini memang keras. Anak laki-laki harus tahu itu.'

. . . .

Trak! Trak! Trak!

.

Suara kunai yang menancap terdengar nyaring memenuhi training ground itu. Dibawah naungan sinar matahari dan kilau-nya yang panas menyengat, sosok berambut hitam itu bergerak, melompat ke atas udara sambil mengayunkan sebelah kaki ke atas belakang-ia menebarkan kunai-nya seraya mengalirkan sedikit masa cakra pada otot-otot tangan, memicingkan mata dalam sekali lintas waktu yang amat singkat.

Sriiiingg!

Trak-trak!

. . . . .

Semua sasaran ditancapi kunai, decakan kekaguman terdengar diiringi dengan tepuk tangan pria berseragam kage itu. Senyum-nya terasa hangat, dibelakangnya sosok-sosok anbu berdiri mengelilingi memberikan keamanan dan penjagaan. Membuktikan bahwa ia adalah orang penting yang amat diperhitungkan dengan jaminan keamanan prioritas.

"anda berlebihan sandaime-sama."

"mungkin lebih benar kalau dikatakan kau yang suka merendahkan diri. Sangat tidak etis untuk menahan sebuah apresiasi atas kekaguman terhadap sesuatu."sanggahnya tak mau kalah, sesuatu yang hanya memperoleh balasan 'hn' dan sudahlah.

'walau aku sungguh-sungguh memujimu.'batinnya merengkel.

. . . . . .

Angin berhembus tenang, menyejukkan suasana. Ia menunggui sosok berpakaian hitam yang tengah menatapnya beberapa meter didepan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semangat orang tua satu ini walau dalam kenyataan-nya hari benar-benar tidak memberi pertanda cocok pada pembicaraan bertele-tele yang penuh dengan candaan.

Dan ia mengerti betul emosi menggelegak dalam diri manusia melalui segala pengalaman dan pengetahuannya seputar kehidupan dalam lima dekade terakhir. Kata-kata tumpang tindih hanya mungkin membuatnya menjadi bahan dengusan napas. _Karena pada hakikatnya ceramah itu benar-benar membosankan,_ dan ia tahu benar mengenai hal tersebut.

"kau berlatih dengan keras. Aku bisa memastikan itu dengan melihat caramu menggunakan senjata."sandaime memulai, "jenius naruto."

Orang yang diajak berbicara menggeleng samar. Memastikan wajah serius-nya tidak bercela.

"anda benar-benar berpikir begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang dikanan-kiri anda?"sahut naruto mencoba memprotes ucapan sandaime. "anda melebih-lebihkan."

Pria tua bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu mendesah.

"baiklah.. Ralat. Tak ada bakal genin yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak chunnin bahkan jounin-pun tidak banyak,"ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "rasa-nya pasti sulit membayangkan bagaimana kau melatih diri untuk mencapai semua itu. Kau membuatku bangga nak. Benar-benar bangga."

 _Jadi dimana letak perubahannya? Dia kelihatan masih memujiku._

Tap-tap-tap.

. . . . .

Ia melangkah maju lalu memberi hormat sekilas begitu menghadapi sang veteran kage. Tangannya tersentak sedikit sebelum kemudian kunai-kunai yang tadi tertancap berjatuhan dan ditangkapi-nya sambil menghilang dalam pergerakan shunshin-shunshin ringan.

"benang cakra?"tanya pria tua itu lagi. Naruto memasukkan semua benda itu kedalam kantung ninja-nya, kemudian menatap ulang hiruzen sarutobi. "ha'i sandaime."

"ya, lihat bagaimana aku tidak terkejutnya melihat bahwa kau benar-benar jenius dalam hal itu."Lelaki itu mengusap kepala naruto, melakukan hal yang mungkin untuk dilakukannya pada naruto yang sekarang sudah memiliki tinggi tubuh bahkan hampir melampaui dirinya.

"jadi bagaimana dengan keputusanmu? Kulihat kau sudah terlalu 'cukup' untuk itu. Aku bisa menyarankan tes seleksi langsung untuk menentukan rank-mu. Kita bisa mengatur agar kau tak perlu dimasukkan kedalam akademi lagi."

"berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."Dari ekor mata ia tahu benar jika Iris mata sandaime menatapi-nya lekat-lekat. Orang tua itu menunggu jawabannya. Kentara sekali dari mimik tubuhnya yang menunjukan ketidak sabaran yang nyata.

 _Sesuatu yang mustahil kau abaikan. Orang tua yang begitu merepotkanmu dengan segala keingintahuannya pada semua hal. Dan yang paling penting dari itu semua, orang tua ini akan menjadikan sebuah masalah untukmu kalau kau melakukan itu._

"entahlah."

Sandaime memutuskan bahwa dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, naruto benar-benar tidak sedang bergurau mengenai pilihannya. Ia juga membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya dulu saat diberi pertanyaan serupa-beda-nya, saat itu yang menanyakan ini pada-nya adalah sang ayah yang notabene-nya shinobi legendaris konoha.

 _Siapa yang akan bingung jika dihadapkan pilihan pada hal semacam itu?_

"nah naruto.."ujarnya mengambang.

"-itu tugas untukmu agar memikirkannya dirumah kelak. Esok lusa, aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, mengingat masa seleksi yang sudah semakin dekat."Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu-nya, sedangkan naruto merenggangkan tubuh berdiri. Ia sudah merapikan semua peralatan shinobi-nya, memasukkan benda-benda itu pada sebuah scroll penyimpanan.

"ha'i. akan kupikirkan."ia membungkuk sedikit, mempertahankan tata cara keformalannya. "anda sungguh baik karena memperhatikan-ku sampai tahap ini. Mengingat aku bukan bagian dari keluarga besar anda atau yondaime-sama. Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas itu semua."

. . . . .

Pria itu mengangguk. "cukup belajar dan lindungi desa ini dengan kekuatanmu. Paling tidak jaga tekad api konoha yang kuajarkan padamu."

Senyum penuh kasihnya mengembang. Ia tertawa kecil.

"juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sama.. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Cucu-ku sendiri, jangan pernah sungkan untuk memanggilku dengan kata 'kakek' atau 'jii-san' atau apapun itu. Bahkan konohamaru dan asuma sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga sarutobi."

"dan margaku masih uzumaki."balas naruto datar. "anda adalah seorang sarutobi, sandaime sarutobi hiruzen. Kedua-nya berbeda."tandasnya lugas.

Sandaime menghela napasnya kecil, senyumnya mengembang di sudut bibir. "walau aku tahu kau tak mungkin untuk melakukan itu. Dasar bocah keras kepala."ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya pelan, naruto yang melihat ini hanya mampu memberikan senyum kecil-nya barang sekilas.

"kalau begitu aku mohon diri." naruto bergumam kalem. Ia berdiri sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana jounin warna hitam pekat yang dikenakannya.

. . . . .

Koak-koak-koak-koak!

Bulu burung gagak berjatuhan. Hewan-hewan itu pergi ke arah desa sana diringi keriuhan kepakan sayapnya. Segerombol burung hitam itu terbang dalam formasi ramai yang tidak mungkin untuk dilewatkan mata..

. . . . .

.

"gomenasai sandaime-sama, tapi apa tidak apa-apa naruto-san dibiarkan seperti itu?"salah seorang anbu-nya berinisiatif mengajukan pertanyaan. Anbu lainnya menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"-melihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Tentu tidak sulit memperkirakan akan bagaimana ia kedepannya. Mungkin anda ingin memberi kami instruksi khusus untuk ini? Setidaknya biarkan kami membantu beban pikiran anda agar menjadi lebih mudah."

Sandaime melambatkan langkah kaki-nya. Membuat anbu yang mengawalnya ikut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Mereka semua menunggu keputusan dari sang legenda hidup dunia shinobi satu ini.

"ya, perkembangan."Ia tersenyum simpul. Melangkah sedikit sambil terus memakukan pandangan kearah burung-burung yang mulai tampak mengecil dari jangkauan penglihatan mata tua-nya ini. "tidak, dan untukmu inu.."

Kepala-nya tertoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"-tetap lakukan tugasmu."

Hanya ada debur angin perbukitan yang terdengar. Gemerisik ranting dan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan.. Atau sekedar paru-paru yang bernapas dan ritme pacuan detak jantung yang berirama.

. . . . .

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mata tua-nya menatap ke arah depan, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui pasti objek-nya.

"weazel, inu, tori.. Neko.. kita pergi."

Dan diiringi dengan kepulan singkat asap putih, ke-lima-nya menghilang ke tempat tujuan yang telah disepakati.

.

.

 **Konoha di perempatan hari menjelang senja.**

Sosok itu berjalan sambil meletakkan sebelah tangan di dalam saku celana. Memandang lalu lalang dihadapannya dengan wajah tenang yang terasa rancu-rancu karena ia tidak menanggapi apapun kegiatan manusia disekelilingnya. Bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak mendapati apapun beraktivitas didekatnya.

Entah itu orang yang berjalan, bermain, tertawa, tersipu-sipu atau orang-orang yang berbelanja. Menjelang sore, kau akan mendapati konoha kembali menyerupai pagi yang berisik dengan segala aspek individu didalam-nya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang untuk diamati-nya dari jarak dekat; apapun itu ia tak pernah memandang pasar konoha dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan wajah ini, lalu lewat didalamnya tanpa ditemani seorang sandaime-hokage.

 _Mungkin lebih baik berlari melompati atap-atap rumah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau keadaan-nya akan sangat ramai seperti ini._

Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang untuk melakukan opsi pertama, yang terbaik dan yang paling rasional. Berhenti membuang waktu dengan jalan-jalan konyol ditempat penuh keramaian begini.. Membersihkan diri dan tidur. Lalu berkunjung ke perpustakaan.. Berlatih..

'membohongi diriku sendiri. Ck-ck. Mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu.'ia mencecar dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

. . . . .

"ikan! Ikan sehat!-ikan-ikan!"

"12 untuk 100! Cukup 12 ryo dan dapat 100! Kesempatan terbatas!"seorang pria berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah pengunjung pasar. Ditangannya tergenggam uang dalam kantung-kantung ryo.

"cukup 12 ryo!"

"ibu-ibu aku mau itu!"ucap seorang anak kecil sambil menggandeng jari-jari tangan ibu-nya. Ia menuju kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang menggenggam uang sambil bertaruh, terlihat hanya ada pelanggan pria dewasa saja disana.

"ibu-ibu!"

"haah.. Itu tidak boleh nak! Lebih baik kita pergi."putus si ibu menarik balik tangan anak-nya, membuat anak itu merengek-rengek sambil terpaksa mengikuti arah kemauan si ibu.

"tapi..-"

"-akan kuadukan pada tousan kalau kau tidak menuruti perkataan ibu. Dengar, kau tidak boleh ikut berjudi seperti mereka yatsuma! Lekas pulang atau kau akan kuadukan tousan!"

. . . . . . . .

"hah! Sial! Kau hanya beruntung ebisu! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"kau akan tetap kalah. Hutangmu jangan lupa oke?!"

. . . . . . . .

Dikanan kiri-nya, beragam kegiatan tawar menawar dilakukan pedagang pasar. Buah, sayur, ikan, daging, makanan, dan lain sebagai-nya. Bermacam restoran juga tersedia, berjajaran rapi disepanjang jalanan untuk ditemui para shinobi yang kelaparan sehabis misi hingga tidak perlu merepotkan diri memasak kebutuhan makanan dirumah masing-masing. Bahkan tidak jarang, taruhan-taruhan di gelar demi menaklukan seekor ikan, melempar pisau, berendam dalam air es dan sebagai-nya.

Semua kegiatan tersedia disini. Tinggal memilih mana yang cukup menarik bagi dirimu untuk diikuti.

Tap-tap-tap.

"hei pemuda-san! Sebentar lagi musim dingin! Kusarankan sebaiknya kau membeli mantel. Cukup membayar 120 ryo.."

"manisan! Manisan! Ayo mampirlah dan minum teh sambil menikmati manisan!"seorang ibu-ibu kedai berkata ramah menawarkan dagangannya pada orang-orang. Tersenyum seceria mungkin untuk menarik minat pengunjung ke kedai-nya. "ayo hangatkan diri sambil meminum cokelat panas! Dijamin menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan!"

Naruto memiringkan kepala-nya mendapati ini. Seandai-nya saja orang itu tahu bahwa ia benar-benar ingin mengepalkan tangan dan menyumpal teriakan-teriakan itu.. Rasa-nya benar-benar aneh saat kau yang terbiasa mengasingkan diri dari keramaian mencoba mencaritahu bagaimana keadaan pasar.

Jawabannya tentu saja banyak yang meneriakimu.

'aku bersyukur tidak menjadi ibu-ibu yang akan selalu pergi berbelanja dan menikmati ini.. Entah bagaimana cara perempuan menyukai pasar yang penuh dengan hal mengganggu.'

Ia menatap lurus-lurus kedepan, menerawang kearah orang-orang yang makin memadat di area jantung pusat perekonomian konoha. Bibir bawahnya mencebik keatas secara otomatis begitu mendapati kesesakan pengunjung dijalanan sana.

'aku tak akan makan di yakiniku kalau begitu.'putusnya mendapati orang-orang yang bersesakan hanya demi mengantre makan di kedai-kedai ternama itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membua perutnya mulas.

Tap-tap-tap.

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan diri dari kesibukan orang-orang. Menyelinap kedalam sebuah gang menuju tempat lainnya ke tempat lainnya.

'tempat ini tidak banyak berubah..'

'-masih kelihatan menyenangkan seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sesuatu yang bisa terus membuatku tertarik untuk memandangi orang-orang yang berlarian disana.. Tertawa sambil bermain ayunan atau sekedar menggeletik tubuh anak sebayaku..'

"sekalipun waktu sudah berubah."

 _Seperti dunia yang berubah._

 _. . . . ._

Mereka benar-benar kelihatan bahagia.

Tak ada kunai, tak ada shurikken, tak ada jutsu atau pelatihan keras.. Perpustakaan, buku, pelajaran, seal, dan fuinjutsu.. Memangnya mengapa mereka tidak mempelajari itu semua? Apa mereka tidak bercita-cita untuk hidup saat berhadapan dengan musuh dalam misi yang akan diselesaikan.

Ia duduk sambil memandangi orang-orang itu. Mengamati semua detail scenario drama komedi yang terjadi..

 _Tawa, senyuman lebar, keringat bercucuran akibat permainan yang dilakukan. Itu seperti bukan sesuatu yang aku sekali._

 _. . . . ._

 _Disini._

 _Lagi-lagi Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka terlihat sangat riang bahkan tak menghiraukan keadaan disekeliling mereka. Terlihat seperti kalau ruang bermain itu begitu nyata hanya untuk mereka yang bermain dan tertawa didalamnya. Anak-anak batita dan balita._

 _Kadang aku berpikir bahwa dahulu pasti aku juga pernah merasakan masa yang sama.. Yang sampai sekarang terus kuyakini pernah kulalui dengan cerita yang mungkin serupa dengan anak-anak itu. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan, saat kau mengetahui bahwa tak ada satupun ingatan mengenai masa membahagiakanmu yang mampu untuk diingat. Atau mungkin tidak pernah?_

 _Aku kecil, aku besar, aku, remaja bahkan sampai tahap dimana aku hampir dianggap dewasa. Dan semua-nya tak ada beda-nya. Entah apa aku yang terlalu jenius untuk anak sesusiaku yang berpikir bahwa pengetahuan adalah segala-nya, atau mereka yang terlambat menyadari bahwa pengetahuan adalah segala-nya._

 _Atau dampaknya. Ini terlihat seperti lelucon bodoh dimana ada dua anak manusia yang keriangan dengan wajah berdebu saling berguling menjatuhkan. Sintingnya orang tua mereka malah tersenyum melihat itu, seolah membiarkan masa kecil anak-anak ini untuk dihabiskan dalam hal yang sia-sia. Bukankah mereka yang dewasa harusnya sudah mengerti itu? Kenapa mereka tidak memaksa anak-anak ini untuk belajar dan bukannya bermain?_

'pada akhirnya aku mengerti kalau manusia menyukai manusia lainnya secara mutlak untuk menggali lubang yang sama seperti yang dulu digali mereka, dan mereka-mereka yang sebelumnya ada sebelum mereka.'

.

.

"hahahak! Ber-berhentii! Ini benar-benar!"

"tak akan! ini balas dendamku! Hahahak!"anak berambut mangkok itu tertawa melolong, terus menggelitik temannya sesuka hati. "rasakan! Haha-hak!"

Di wahana lainnya, terlihat seorang kakak beradik memainkan ayunan dengan sang kakak yang menyorong adiknya. Memberikan sedikit tekanan berlebih agar sang adik bisa melayang dengan dudukan ayunan-nya lebih tinggi.

"leeeeebih tinggi niisan!"

"aaaah! Lagi! Hahahah!"

. . . . .

 _Ada yang berlari, bergulingan sambil saling menggelitik, berkejaran, tertawa keriangan.. Semua-nya komplet. Seperti biasa, taman rekreasi itu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan teman sebaya-nya. Tak hanya itu, mungkin bisa sangat dihitung orang-orang yang hanya memandangi mereka seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sebuah keluarga, kakak, adik, saudara.. Dan teman._

 _Ya, semua-nya ada disana untuk menunggui kerabat dekat mereka._

Seratus persen Benar-Dan ia mengeluarkan buku saku kecil dari saku celana-nya. Mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis lalu menyapukan catatan di lembarannya.

 _Manusia akan selalu tersenyum saat berada disekitar orang yang dekat dengan mereka, keluarga, atau orang yang mereka sayangi._

Ia melirik kearah orang-orang itu lagi, mengamati mereka dengan iris mata dipincingkan. "tak ada batas mutlak permanen bagi manusia. Tidak untuk sikap, sifat, tindakan dan pengetahuan."ia membalikkan lembaran lain yang telah lebih dulu dibuatnya sebelum hari ini. Membandingkan dua halaman itu secara bergiliran.

. . . . .

. . . . .

 _Yang mengagumkan, tindakan mereka adalah tak pernah sama. Manusia memang benar-benar mahluk yang sukar didefinisikan._

Blup!

Ia membereskan buku itu sesaat setelahnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, semua orang sudah berhenti bermain, menyadari langit sudah mulai memerah kearah malam. Orang tua-orang tua anak itu menjemputi kerabatnya, menggandeng mereka pergi dengan wajah bangga.

Suasana mulai menyepi, menyisahkan naruto seorang diri. Pemuda itu menengadah menatap langit, memejamkan mata khusyuk baru selanjutnya melompati pagar dan pergi.

'setidaknya aku harus menjemput kesadaran untuk diriku sendiri. Pulang lantas bersembunyi ke alam imaginasi. Paling tidak hanya disanalah aku bisa menikmati dengan sepenuh hati semua kesalahan yang kulakukan.'

 _Wush! Pooofft!_

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu digeser, seorang pemuda muncul dari baliknya. Ia terpaku ditempat untuk sementara waktu, "tadaima."

Dan tak ada satupun suara yang menyahuti.

TBC.

There's apologize for make an error words, variable, sentences, and all My Fault on the story above.

Needs for absolutely understood about my italicize text to describe sometimes or things, i tell you that's so meaning about our intention, felt, about our belief and point of view by self to the object and usually opinion going on our mind.

We found it on this, heart. Just apologize to make you're bored or Misunderstanding with information belongs to me according to the text i was shared you before.

Finally, a wisely, i need you're response for make a better than this section and also for the other section too.

See you on the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Yang terbaik atau yang dibutuhkan?

Discovered : Masashi kishimoto.

Notice : T/adventure.

Hope it's interesting. Just reading to now.

Chapter 2 begin.

. . . . . .

Dunia ini sulit.

Kau hidup didalamnya, diatur melalui skenario, dan mendengarkan komentar semua orang disekitarmu. Kau hidup, menjadi narator sekaligus pemeran akan narasi yang kau rancang untuk drama-mu sendiri, memproduksi dan menampilkannya sambil duduk manis dan menikmati sajian dari komentar orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menontonmu.

Lelucon yang menarik, terkadang kau tak mengerti apa yang kau perankan benar dan sesuai narasi atau tidak; kadang komentatormu membuatmu sakit hati dan narasimu jadi melenceng, kadang itu memang salah naratormu yang membuat narasi. Tak ada yang pasti dan yang terpenting kalau semua-nya salah, hal yang pasti akan kau lakukan adalah menyalahkan takdir dan siapa yang membuatmu menjadi berada dalam genggaman pengaturannya. Itu bukan rasional, tapi dengan sedikit penekanan kesan, kau akan mengerti mengapa orang-orang jadi mempercayai itu.

Dan tentu, semua hal membutuhkan kepercayaan untuk hidup; bukan hidup untuk kepercayaan..

"jadi sandaime memberiku ini?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang sejenak akan apa yang berada di genggamannya, sebuah amplop dengan tutup di bagian ujungnya. Benda itu terlihat penuh, dalam artian ada berlapis-lapisan lembaran yang mengisi gembungan didalamnya. Pemuda itu menghirup napasnya hati-hati, tidak seperti para uzumaki yang cerewet, sosok yang ini lebih disiplin dalam mengontrol diri dan emosi-nya, dan yang terpenting ia tak pernah dididik siapapun untuk itu, itu murni insting kepribadiannya yang tercetak secara alami.

'dan dia adalah yang paling unik yang tinggal di distrik uzumaki.'

"terima kasih."

.

Shiranui genma tersenyum mendengar itu. Si jounin menggerakkan kepala-nya ke samping tubuh, ia ingin melongok ke dalam rumah. Bukan sebuah alasan misi, tapi lebih pada kepentingan pribadi. Ia ingin tahu digunakan untuk apa oleh pemuda itu uang pemberian sang petinggi konoha. Tak mungkin tak terbeli rumah kalau saja remaja itu tidak melakukan penyimpangan dengan uang kiriman sang sarutobi sandaime hokage.

'dan aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan itu.. Mungkin akan jadi sebuah cerita yang menarik. Kuharap akan ada hal mengganjal yang bisa membuat ia bercerita sepanjang hari.'

"apa kau tak ingin menyilahkanku masuk?"tanya lelaki itu sambil nyengir. "aku penasaran apa saja yang kau kumpulkan di dalam.."

.

"..-ya kan pangeran?"sambungnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda naruto. Siapapun bisa melihat kalau pemuda setinggi 168 cm itu terlalu menarik secara fisik dan kemampuan, tak mungkin tak ada yang berprasangka bahwa ia masih terlalu muda dari perawakan tubuh tinggi asli-nya; sekalipun ia hanya civilian atau jounin kunoichi, dimata genma yang lebih dewasa dalam hal itu sebuah kewajaran kalau seorang Naruto uzumaki dihadapannya ini pasti menjadi lirikan oleh gadis-gadis seusia-nya yang bahkan sudah mencapai usia 19 tahunan-perkiraannya, naruto mungkin kelihatan seperti pemuda puber 15 tahunan berwajah rupawan atau 17 tahun berwajah polos.

'dan semua orang lebih percaya bahwa ia adalah satu-satu-nya sosok baby face di usia pradewasa-nya itu.'batin genma sambil mengerucutkan bibir membuat spekulasi penilaian terhadap naruto, uzumaki naruto. Uzumaki berambut hitam.

"ayolah, atau memang ada yang kau sembunyikan di dalam?"sebelah mata-nya berkedip, kedipan menggoda.

Mata-nya menatap cucu sandaime dihadapannya, mengamati ekspresinya baik-baik lantas membuat analisis penilaian. Bukan sekedar ninja biasa, genma merupakan mantan kesatuan ANBU dari generasi hatake kakashi si copy ninja. Ia tahu pasti bahwa manusia dihadapannya tak akan merespon banyak, tak akan memberi ekspresi maupun ucapan. Ia tak mungkin akan mendebat atau berkeras hati sampai mengusir dirinya ini.

'tidak dengan kesukaannya pada ketenangan diri.. Entah kenapa aku melihatnya lebih pantas di temui di uchiha compound daripada disini.'

"Masuk."gumam naruto sambil menyingkir dari pintu rumah-nya. Jounin berhittae-ate konohagakure itu merangsek ke dalam dengan gerakan antusias-nya, entah apa yang berada dipikiran orang-orang ini, tapi si putih pucat, tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu dan tak mementingkan itu.

Tidak bermasalah dan tak perduli. Ia hanya malas berbicara dalam situasi sepele akan hal tidak berguna berkaitan dengan lelucon tidak rasional berbau 'wanita', satu kata yang paling dihindari-nya.

.

"wow, disini benar-benar nyaman.. Bersih. Kukira kau pasti membersihkannya setiap hari, benar?"genma menyapukan pandangan kesegala penjuru ruangan. Ia duduk di atas bantal kecil di depan meja persegi panjang tempat naruto meletakkan buku merah favoritnya. Pria itu meletakkan sebelah siku-nya kesana, duduk dengan posisi menyilangkan kaki sambil terus mempertahankan raut riang.

"..-atau kau memelihara salah satu gadis disini? Well, kukira pasti akan mudah mendapatkan yang seperti itu buatmu."

Srooook!

Naruto menutup pintu-nya, lantas berjalan sambil memberikan tatapan datar ke arah pria berseragam resmi ninja itu. "wanita yang seperti apa? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu."pria itu duduk di dekat meja yang sama, kemudian menarik buku bersampul paling familiar yang teronggok disana. Sekilas, terlihat genma yang menatapi-nya dengan tatapan menahan tawa.

"apa?"ujarnya datar. "kenapa menatapiku seperti itu? Itu benar-benar Memuakkan."

"ah, coba lihat kalau sampai ada Anko yang melihat wajah cakepmu itu. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti. Kau benar-benar polos terlebih bagi ukuran laki-laki seusiamu. Kurasa aku memang boleh menyarankan kau untuk anko, atau kurenai? Ah ya, siapa lagi ya,"

Tangannya melengkung membuat lingkaran kecil dari penyatuan semua jari-nya-sesuatu yang serupa saat kau melihat ada orang yang batuk disekitarmu. Entah kenapa pria itu kelihatan begitu menikmati fantasi-nya, "kau tahu pasti maksudku. Gadis? Apa pacarmu datang kemari setiap hari? atau.."

Naruto melemparkan pandangan bertanya-nya, genma menghela napas menenangkan diri sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak."

"...-ck. mungkin ada baiknya kau menghabiskan waktu di luar distrik. Kusarankan agar kau bisa melatih diri dan mencari pengalaman."genma menggerutu dengan keringat terjatuh. Ia menghabiskan satu tarikan napas penuh untuk melontarkan semua isi hati-nya. Pada teman? Rekan? Entahlah.. Dimata-nya tak ada yang berbeda antara pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan teman-teman ninja yang lainnya. Mereka sama. Dilindungi dan melindungi konoha, Sekalipun yang satu ini belum menjurus ke sana.

"paling tidak ke desa tetangga."ia tersenyum meyemangati sambil menaikkan sebelah alis menawarkan.

"kau tahu, aku bisa saja mengusulkan semua-nya pada hokage-sama kalau kau mau, Beliau adalah orang yang baik dan bijaksana. Aku yakin kau pasti akan diterima tanpa harus melewati pendidikan akademi lebih dulu."

. . . . .

Naruto menatapnya, sedikit penasaran pada apa yang tengah dibayangkan pria dihadapannya itu. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kerinduan? Ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang dewasa begitu banyak menuai kontroversi; semacam ini salah satu-nya.

'tertawa tanpa ada hal yang lucu adalah hal yang tidak logis.. Kupikir semua ninja konoha mengalami psikis yang baik.'mata-nya tetap terpaku pada lembaran buku-buku dihadapannya; tetap memasang wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya nyaman. Seperti saat kau diberi topeng, kau bisa berputar akan hal memalukan pada dirimu sendiri, berdiskusi dengan cepat baru mengeluarkannya dan tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Ia adalah orang yang paling menjaga image-nya. Bahkan jauh daripada kadar keformalan kepala clan uzumaki di distrik tempatnya menetap; sebuah kungkungan peraturan membuat ia menjadi pengawas akan setiap tindakan yang diambilnya.

' _Kuroii kugi shiroii rakko no sandaime hokage konohagakure.'_

 _. . . . ._

Tangannya bergerak berpindah dari lembaran ke lembaran buku lainnya, sesekali melirik kesana sementara pikirannya berputar pada makna ucapan jounin dewasa dihadapannya. Keningnya berkerut, "gadis dan wanita, Maksudmu saudara?"

Bahu pria itu menggendik, namun wajahnya kelihatan seperti ingin menahan sesuatu. Naruto menunggu itu, sementara sosok itu malah mendiamkan diri dan menggaruk dagu-nya gugup.

"entahlah, tapi sandaime-sama pasti akan bangga memiliki keturunan darimu. Kuharap aku bisa seberuntung itu,"genma menarik rumput yang terselip di sela bibirnya, menariknya dengan sebelah tangan. "kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi ninja? Konoha membutuhkan orang-orang kuat untuk masa ini."

"ya dibandingkan dengan berdiam diri disini. Atau.. Kau memang takut kehilangan kekasihmu? Kurasa konoha akan mendengar berita baru tentang hubungan asmaramu. Kuroii,"ia mengimbuhkan melihat naruto tidak tergerak sedikitpun untuk berkomentar. Tebakannya membuat pemuda itu memicingkan mata kearahnya.

"apa itu ninja.. Apa itu mengabdi.. Apa itu desa dan apa itu konoha?"

Iris itu menatapnya dalam. Membuat genma yang ditatap masuk kedalam intimidasinya sementara waktu.

'alasan yang tidak rasional.'

Jujur sebenar-nya ia tidak terlalu mengenali sosok dihadapannya. Tidak butuh? Siapa yang peduli? Bahkan ninja-ninja konoha hampir selalu bertebaran gonta-ganti mengantarkan titipan-titipan sang sandaime untuknya-dan tak pernah ada masalah dengan itu. Hanya kunjungan-kunjungan netral, tak jarang bahkan naruto tak mengenali satu-pun ninja yang mampir ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengantarkan 'titipan' the proffesor untuknya.

. . . . .

Walau yang menjadi misteri, mengapa mereka begitu menyukai misi semacam itu. Satu kata paling menyebalkan lain adalah naruto benci hidupnya di ganggu dengan pertanyaan dari ninja yang bersinggah ke rumahnya.

Dan kata selanjutnya adalah ia benci karena tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya. Kalau ia yang menjadi hokage tentu saja ia tak akan mengirim ninja-ninja idiot itu mengunjunginya setiap hari.

 _Benar-benar tidak berguna._

.

.

"huuuuuh. Kau benar-benar idiot dalam hal ini."

Dilain hal, genma yang mengamati naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat menghadapi patung berwajah dingin yang amat digilai kunoichi setingkatannya. Entah dorongan apa, tapi pria itu seakan memiiki motivasi tersendiri hingga memandangi naruto dalam tatapan subjektif. Sesuatu yang kurang rasional, Tapi ada dorongan tersendiri untuk mengamati garis-garis wajah pemuda itu.

Bermula dari mata.

Alis.

dan semua lengkungan wajahnya. Pahatan yang sempurna, walau ia tak mengerti harus berkata apa; absurd sekali kalau ia mengatakan 'kau benar-benar tampan naruto.' dan itu bukan pilihan yang akan dilakukannya. Kepala-nya berputar keras, sebagai seorang mantan anggota ANBU, tidak mungkin jika ia tidak memiliki insting yang sama jeniusnya dengan cara kerja kepala-nya.

 _Ya, insting tidak pernah berbohong._

Bibirnya mengerucut. Terhenti pada mata kelam yang kelihatan amat familiar baginya. Walau rasanya lucu, tapi ia merasa mata itu tak lagi asing menyambangi ingatannya. Seakan kalau ada pemilik mata serupa yang sering ditemui-nya dikehidupan sehari-hari. Atau paling tidak pernah ditemui-nya selain dari yang ini.

Yang identik, entah itu apa. Tapi ada hawa yang seolah tak lagi asing bagi tubuhnya. Dan hawa itu bukan hanya dimiliki oleh pemilik mata yang ini, ada yang lain yang tidak disebutnya dari daftar sejumlah kenalannya tentang mata.

Genma berdehem sebentar. "entah kenapa matamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."ungkapnya pada naruto dengan bibir mengambang, ia menggaruk dagu-nya sedikit. "walau aku tak yakin pasti. Tapi melihatmu sepertinya bukan hal yang baru bagiku."

Naruto tak lantas menjawab, sebaliknya, ia menekuni bukunya lebih dulu untuk beberapa saat. "jadi apa teorimu?"

. . . . .

Sejenak ekspresi mantan anbu itu menunjukkan ketenangan berpikirnya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, ia menatap orang berompi hijau itu dengan tenang, dalam diam. Deru napasnya dihembuskan keras-keras di periode berikutnya.

"kau tau aku tak membuang waktuku untuk hal tidak berguna."

Cengiran konyol mencuat dari wajah pria jounin tersebut. Di detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "ah lupakan saja kalau begitu. Kurasa aku ingin tidur, ini benar-benar suasana yang bagus. Bukankah begitu? Ah ya! Kita bisa membicarakan ini lain kali."lelaki itu menggeliat, kemudian tanpa berbasa basi lagi menshun-shinkan diri ke depan lemari penyimpanan besar yang berhimpit dekat dinding ruangan utama tersebut. Meraih selembar futton lalu menggelarnya dan tidur. Hittae-ate-nya terlepas saat itu juga.

Dua detik kemudian, melarikan mata-nya dari lembaran kertas buku yang dibaca-nya..

Satu detik kemudian..

"hah?!"ulang naruto meminta penegasan. Mata-nya menyipit seakan tidak percaya pada indra pendengarannya. Sebuah kata yang tak ingin didengar.

"zzzZZZZzzZz..."

'aku akan menendangmu lain kali.. Kalau saja bukan karena untuk menyampaikan pesan untuk sandaime. Lain kali pasti akan kuinjak-injak kau!'pemuda itu hanya mampu diam dalam wajah tenangnya, memberi glare mematikan kearah sosok yang tengah tidur dengan pulas di dalam flat-nya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pria itu hanya ingin singgah dan menumpang untuk tidur di rumahnya?

Dunia memang selalu tidak terprediksi.

 _. . . . ._

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau dunia ini selalu dipandu?_

 _Tak perduli seberapa banyaknya kesalahan yang kau buat.. Seberapa banyak orang yang kau sakiti.. Seberapa banyaknya-pun pengetahuan yang kau miliki, pada dasarnya semua-nya tetap akan sama. Tak akan ada yang terlalu berbeda, karena setiap kesalahan yang kau buat, semua penderitaan yang disebar atau kau lalui, mereka hanya menjadi penghias hidupmu yang menyedihkan.. Berpikirlah, lihatlah dunia ini melalui mata yang tertutup, lihatlah baik-baik.._

 _Sekalipun seseorang hebat dalam ninjutsu, genjutsu atau taijutsu.._

 _Atau seseorang yang benar-benar cacat dan gagal.. Seseorang yang terbuang dimasyarakat.._

 _mereka akan tetap mati, tak perduli itu besok, lusa, tahun depan atau secepatnya.. Karena bagaimanapun kau menjalani hidupmu sekarang, pada akhirnya kau tetap akan mati. Atau terus berjalan hingga sampai ke titik tak terdefinisi.. Dan tak ada yang tahu pasti dimana titik akhir destinasi tiap orang yang hidup di dunia ini._

 _Tak ada istilah takdir atau semacamnya.. Hanya berupa pencapaian atas kebesaran hidup yang kau usahakan dengan kerja keras.._

 _Dan penderitaan hanya akan menjadi penghibur atas rehatnya kau dari kerja kerasmu.. Senyuman atau tawa juga hanya akan jadi penyeling hiburan hidupmu. Tidak monoton dan membosankan, walau kadang itu diperlukan demi sebuah tatanan masyarakat yang baik dan teratur. Kelihatannya natural sekali menjalani itu, walau kenyataannya tak semudah yang diucapkan oleh kata-kata. Bahkan saat kesedihan menyudutkanmu untuk menyerah, berusahalah untuk terus melawan untuk apa yang kau inginkan.._

 _Dan catat kalau hidup itu singkat.. Kau akan menua tanpa kau menyadari-nya. Tiap hari esokmu adalah penuaanmu, jadi berpikirlah kalau kau akan menghadapi kematian lusa hingga kau tidak kebosanan untuk melakukan yang terbaik esok hari. Ingat kalau detik-detik yang kau lewati saat ini adalah detik-detik momentum dimana hidupmu benar-benar kau yakini nyata dan hidup.. Karena sesungguhnya saat kau tua nanti.._

 _Saat kau sudah renta dan tak mampu berbuat banyak hal.._

 _..-Saat rambutmu sudah putih.._

 _Yang akan kau ingat hanya detik di hari ini. Hari lalu dan semua hari tentang segala hal terindah yang pernah kau capai dalam hidupmu.. Dan saat semua-nya sudah tiba, kesedihanmu, penderitaanmu, mereka hanya akan menyisahkan tawa saat kau mengenangnya. Tapi lebih penting dibanding itu semua, jangan sampai ada tangis penyesalan.. Dan yang terpenting kata-kata.. 'ANDAI AKU MASIH MUDA..-'_

 _. . . . ._

"jadi kenapa anda memberikan ini?"

Pria itu tersenyum, seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya mendekati jendela. Tangannya disanggah di belakang pinggang, mata-nya tak lekat mengawasi hamparan konoha yang tampak dari ruang kerja kesukaan-nya itu, valley of the end..

"..-jadi.. Apa yang kau simpulkan? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku mengatakannya dengan..-Apa yang kau pilih?"ia menutup kelopak mata-nya sejenak, menikmati angin perbukitan yang menyegarkan. Hidungnya menghirup itu sepenuh hati, telinga-nya masih dipicingkan, mengingat sosok muda yang berdiri dibelakangnya tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan elang atau mendiang sang guru saat menuliskan kata-kata itu.

Wajahnya berkedut, ia menantikan jawaban atas pertanyaan menggantungnya dengan sabar. Jubahnya bergoyang-goyang, selaras dengan rambutnya yang bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa terkendalikan. Ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu saat dulu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan lari, tawa, canda, dan semua pelatihan bersama rekan seregu-nya.

Memori yang mengesankan.

"lihatlah ke depan.. Bahkan di usia yang seharusnya menjadikanmu sebagai pundak penopang desa.. Maaf tapi bukan bermaksud untuk memaksakan kehendak, Aku yakin kau sendiri pasti memiliki keinginan untuk dicapai bukan? Tapi waktu tak bisa terus menunggumu.. Mereka bergerak nak."

 _. . . . . . ._

"dan itu mengharuskanmu untuk melakukan seleksi umum. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, tapi kupikir.."ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan subjek bicara-nya, "aku yakin kau akan banyak membuang waktu bermain-mu. Aku hanya ingin mengarahkan yang terbaik untukmu."sandaime berujar pelan dengan nada rendahnya. Sikapnya layaknya seorang pejuang berpengalaman, selayaknya seorang ninja yang sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali menghadapi hal semacam ini, nada bicaranya mengingatkan akan hal saat seorang kakek menasihati cucu cerobohnya sendiri.

 _Dan dalam hati memang sebenarnya itulah yang telah terjadi._

"entahlah. Tapi kupikir aku belum menguasai segala-nya dengan benar."naruto membantahnya serius. "ini bukan ide yang kuharapkan."

"untuk menjadi benar kau harus salah. Untuk menjadi pembeda antara kedua-nya, kau harus mengalami yang terparah. Bahkan kadang kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sebelum bisa berjalan di jalan yang benar. Tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu tentang apapun kesalahanmu, tapi ketahuilah bahwa kau sendiri yang akan mulai mengoreksi langkah-langkahmu."sandaime menginterupsi-nya.

"itu hanya masalah waktu yakan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tidak pernah merasa salah dalam hidupnya? Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Aku menungu keputusanku bulat dan aku menetap pada suatu hal."

"ha'i dan tidak ada yang tahu dimana keputusan bulatmu terbentuk."sandaime membalik pandangannya menatap naruto. Berjalan mendekat kembali kedalam meja dihadapan sang cucu yang seolah terinterogasi.

"akan membosankan hidupmu kalau tak ada sedikitpun tanggung jawab didalamnya. Itu definisi kesepian yang sebenarnya."

Mereka beradu pandang, sandaime menyoroti naruto dengan saksama. "kau tidak menjadi anak kecil setiap hari. Kau sudah mampu, kau sudah kuat, kurasa aku memang harus turun tangan untuk menjadi penuntunmu dalam hal memilih sesuatu yang benar."ia menghembuskan napasnya sambil tersenyum.

"temui aku di ujian akademi pada pukul 7 kamis depan. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dalam seleksi genin sebagai siswa solo-ku. Akan sangat menyenangkan dapat menemuimu disana."

"apa, anda benar-benar sudah melakukannya?"naruto mengangkat kepala-nya. "jadi mengapa masih harus melakukan itu?"

Orang tua itu mengumandangkan tawa parau-nya. "hahaha.. Tidak. Aku memang belum melakukannya.. Tapi sekarang aku melakukannya."sandaime menarik laci meja-nya, mengeluarkan selembar surat dari sana. Membaca-kan itu jelas-jelas.

"..seleksi akademi ninja konohagakure no sato. Klasifikasi ninja atas nama uzumaki naruto. Usia 13 tahun sebagai siswa solo didikan hiruzen sarutobi.. Bersedia melakukan ujian dan ditanda tangani langsung oleh guru pembimbing-nya. Mengikuti seleksi penentuan rank standard Ninja. Konoha, angkatan 0019865. Resmi didaftarkan."

Bap!

Sebuah cap dibubuhkan diatasnya. Membuat semua-nya clear dan disahkan keabsahannya. Naruto hanya mampu memandang pria itu dengan pandangan yang diusahakan ditenang-tenangkan.

Ada hal yang dienggankannya dari shinobi, entah itu apa. Ia merasa bahwa ia belum menjadi yang paling sempurna, dan ia tidak ingin tidak sempurna. Pilihan yang terbaik dan yang paling mendekati dari segala hal yang dilatihnya selama ini adalah menjadi shinobi atau polisi, ya. Kelihatannya akan keren kalau ia mengenakan seragam berlogo kipas uchiha itu.

Dan itu lebih baik dibanding menjadi civilians di pasar. Itu bukan tipe yang akan diburu-nya.

"Apakah disana juga tersedia seleksi untuk menjadi seorang militer keamanan konoha? Menjadi polisi militer?"

Sandaime menatapnya sejenak, seperti merasuk kedalam jiwa terdalamnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil terus merapikan peralatan cap-nya ke dalam laci meja. "tentu saja."sandaime tidak menghilangkan senyumnya.

"kalau kau memang mau begitu, kupikir aku bisa mengundang kepala polisi militer konoha juga. Berlatihlah baik-baik untuk membanggakan namamu dan namaku sebagai gurumu."ia terkekeh.

"rasa-nya pasti menyenangkan bisa digembar-gemborkan kembali seperti dulu."ia mengusap kepala naruto sambil memalingkan wajah menerawang jauh.

"rasa-nya sudah lama sekali ketika aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ya! 27 tahun yang lalu.. Hah. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat dansetsu sannin yang sudah dewasa dan mulai uzur."tawa halusnya berkumandang. Dalam ingatan sosok berjari keriput itu tergambar dengan jelas saat dahulu, ia dan timnya melakukan perkenalan dan pelatihan yang dimulai saat ia belum setua sekarang. Berlanjut pada ninja sannin yang telah menjadi chunnin dan akhirnya jounin dan meraih sage.

Ya. Beruntung sekali hingga bahkan saat telah tua begini ia bisa mendapati orang-orang tersebut tetap hidup dan utuh.. Dalam artian yang berbeda. Harapannya pemuda muda dihadapannya ini juga bisa begitu. Bisa hidup hingga tua dan takdir kematian menjemput..

Dalam definisi waktu dan bukannya terbunuh. Tapi lebih baik daripada itu semua, ia hanya ingin agar pemuda ini melakukan berbagai petualangan dan pengalaman yang dahulu dirasakannya. Ikut mengukir sejarah bahkan menjadi sesuatu yang dikenang sejarah.. Seperti tiga murid sannin legendarisnya..

'aku selalu mengarapkan hal yang sama padamu naruto.. Dan itu untuk selamanya tanpa mengenal tenggat waktu.. Sannin konoha yang keempat ya..'

Tap-tap-tap.

"mungkin anda memang harus mengangkat murid lainnya. Membuat sannin lainnya,"naruto berdiri dan memberi hormat. "permisi sandaime-sama."

Poofft!

. . . . .

 _Lima detik kemudian.._

Pekikan biwako senju terdengar memekakkan telinga, membawa suasana rumah yang lebih 'ramai' dikediaman sang kepala klan sarutobi aka sandaime hokage konohagakure. Menghasilkan sesuatu seperti kerutan yang dalam di wajah the proffesor itu. Pria ini tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk sementara waktu, hanya diam dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Suara penuh getaran itu memenuhi udara. Mengisi penuh kepala sarutobi hiruzen dengan kalimat-kalimat lugasnya.

"sudah kubilang! Jangan seenaknya menyuruh shinobi bershunshin didalam rumah!"

. . . . .

'ah! Sudah kuduga.'ia memijat dahi-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sroooook!

. . . . . .

"aku benci mengatakannya, tapi sebaiknya kau keluar atau aku yang akan menendangmu."

Pria itu menggeliat. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, "dua hari disini rasa-nya benar-benar nyaman. Kau mau bertukar apartemen denganku-WOW!"tangannya memalang otomatis menghalangi kaki naruto yang siap mendarat ke wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar, terlebih saraf sensoriknya belum bekerja sehabis tidur singkatnya dalam kurun waktu 3 harian ini, dan melihat kecepatan tendangan dengan deteksi kekuatan angin yang ditimbulkannya..

' _dia ini benar-benar gah!'_ "damai, hey!"mulutnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan suara dari dasar kerongkongan; bentuknya menyerupai O dalam lingakaran besar bulat sempurna.

Senyumnya mengembang. "damai brother! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu! Itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Demi shinigami-sama, aku lebih tua darimu!"

"ck! Berisik! Pergi atau kau akan kehilangan bagian tubuhmu.."tukas naruto dingin dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-kata-nya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segerumbul cakra ditangan untuk menghancurkan orang bodoh dihadapannya itu.

' _begitu? Apa i-'_ "ranton kami-"

 _sial! Ini akan berakhir dengan buruk._

Ia cepat-cepat membuat seal-nya. Memfokuskan cakra dalam detik kian dekatnya jutsu hitam berkilat itu mengarah kearahnya.

' _ **Shunshin no jutsu..!'**_

Pooofft!

Naruto menggagalkan jutsu-nya. Merapikan kembali tempat dimana seorang ninja yang entah bagaimana kembali tidur di rumahnya hari ini.

 _Kesialan yang sangat mengganggu._

Bagi-nya rumah adalah satu tempat utama dan terakhir tempat ia bisa menyembunyikan diri dari orang luar dan keberisikannya. Satu tempat yang akan dijadikannya sebagi tempat ternyaman, akan menyebalkan kalau rumah-nya ini menjadi sarang persinggahan ninja-ninja konoha yang pulang seusai misi.

Ia paling benci saat ada yang mengganggu kedamaiannya.

'ck! Ini rumah, bukan losmen penginapan! _'_ batinnya kesal. Dia melipat futton yang digunakan si jounin ninja untuk tidur, meletakkan-nya kembali kedalam rak lemari tempat ia menyimpan peralatan tidur-nya. Disana, ia meletakkan benda itu pada rak ketiga sambil dengan hati-hati memeriksan lipatan-lipatan futton di rak sebelahnya. Mungkin ia memang tinggal sendirian, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki peralatan tidur berlebih-dan semua-nya yang menyebabkan ia menjadi kesulitan saat ada-ada saja yang menggunakan kelebihan itu dan tinggal dirumahnya secara diam-diam.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya sesaat, menutup kembali lemari penyimpanan bantal itu dan mengambil handuk abu-abu-nya beserta segala peralatan mandi lainnya. Dikepala-nya sekarang hanya tergambar satu tempat; Tempat dimana ia bisa membersihkan diri sekaligus berlatih dan merilekskan pikiran.

' _ **shunshin no jutsu!'**_

. . . . .

Disebuah tempat di tengah hutan desa konoha.

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik kepulan asap, melemparkan handuknya lantas mengikatkan ujung kaos-nya di pinggang. Celana jouninnya tetap disematkan di tubuh, sementara ia bertelanjang dada dan memejamkan mata-nya.

Satu detik berlalu..

 _. . . . ._

Ia menghilang dan muncul lagi di atas tepian bukit dekat aliran air terjun setinggi ratusan kaki dari permukaan tanah dibawahnya. Melangkahkan kaki, menuju tepian air yang curam, lalu menghempaskan diri dengan kedua tangan yang disejajarkan panjang-panjang tepat didepan wajah, membuat kerucut lancip dengan menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya menjadi satu.

Tubuhnya Meluncur Terbang seperti predator yang bersiap mencengkram mangsa-nya dari balik awan. Aliran air terjun menyapa kulitnya begitu ia terjun layaknya komet hitam yang siap menghantam permukaan air sewarna biru kelam dengan corak putih hasil tumbukan tumpahan diatasnya. Bersiap untuk menusukkan tubuh dan menahan guncangan pada dada dan wajah saat dengan hitungan waktu yang dipercepat ia semakin merapat ke arah kumpulan air dalam kolam itu.

 _seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.._

 _. . . . ._

Jeburr!

 _. . . . ._

Dan tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Menghilang seiring dengan tenggelamnya si pemilik kulit pucat ke dalam biru-nya arus dalam kolam alam itu.

Kalau ada yang dikatakan sebagai sebuah kasus, inilah yang nama-nya kasus. Sesuatu yang sulit dijabarkan secara teoris dengan urutan sistematik yang runtut dan sebab yang terjelaskan. Dan itulah sebabnya ada seorang pengurai kasus, itulah orang-orang yang merelakan dirinya dipenuhi dengan berbagai masalah tak logis yang penuh kejanggalan.

. . . .

 **Kantor petugas keamanan dan militer desa konoha.**

Ia menatap surat dihadapannya sekali lagi. Membaca itu beberapa kali secara runtut dan secermat-cermatnya. Di seberang meja-nya terdapat coretan-coretan rapi tentang daftar nama polisi-polisi konoha yang diketahui mati dalam kasus-kasus yang diselidiki-nya, sebuah resiko besar bagi setiap penegak peraturan.

"yondaime harusnya mengizinkanku membuat pelatihan polisi sebaik pelatihan jounin dan anbu konoha. Kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan skill murni tanpa taktikal cakra untuk menertibkan ninja-ninja bermasalah."ucapnya dengan nada monoton. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja, menatap petugas bawahannya dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"dan laporkan juga berapa banyak anggota clan uchiha yang mati dalam misi-misi-nya. Kalau konoha menolak berarti ia ingin menghabisi garis keturunan clan uchiha."tandasnya penuh penekanan. "aku tidak suka memerintah dua kali, paling tidak aku benci membuat orang yang berkorban menjadi percuma."

"ha'i, aku sependapat dengan anda kapten. Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan memo anda ini."ia menulis dengan rapi dan cepat, menyadari bahwa penggunaan mata sharingan sangat baik dalam hal pengkopian segala hal. Tak ada uchiha bodoh yang dengan sharingannya tidak bisa melakukan itu; kecuali kalau ia memang benar-benar malas melakukannya. Perbedaan mengenai antara uchiha dan clan lainnya adalah bahwa uchiha tak pernah malas, tak pernah bodoh, tak pernah tidak disiplin, dan tak pernah cacat..

Jadi pilihan yang itu kelihatan sangat mustahil untuk benar-benar dipertimbangkan dalam kasus yang mereka tangani-semua kasus yang mereka tangani.

. . . . .

"aku akan mengantarkannya. Hanya memerlukan sebuah tanda legasi dari anda dibagian ini."mata itu sudah kembali ke warna asal-nya. Fugaku tidak mengatakan apapun selain dari mengambil stempel logo kepolisian konoha yang mengisyaratkan sebuah keabsahan memo dari anggota skuad senior-nya itu.

Bap!

"aku menunggu hasilmu siang ini."ucapnya datar. Sosok dihadapannya meraih surat itu lantas menyimpannya kedalam saku baju. Mengangguk sambil membungkuk memberi salam hormat.

"anda tak perlu meragukanku. Dalam masalah clan dan profesi, anda adalah panutan yang baik. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun atas perintah anda untuk membantu semua kebutuhan clan uchiha."tubuhnya kembali ke postur asli-nya.

"anda bisa mengandalkanku. Aku tak akan mempermalukan marga dan clanku sendiri dengan kebodohanku."

. . . . . .

Ia membiarkan petugas itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Pikirannya kembali menerawang kedepan saat menyadari bahwa ada tekanan cakra lain-nya yang mengarah kedalam kantor penjabat kapten militer pengawasan keamanan ini, sesuatu yang mengundang naluri kecurigaannya.

Pria itu menegakkan tubuh-nya, wajah dingin masih terpampang sebagai profil paling ramah yang bisa dijumpai oleh tiap petugas yang akan mengantarkan laporan padanya. Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar sangat disiplin dan perfectsionis dalam menjaga image-nya dihadapan orang-orang.

 _Sekalipun itu kage, baginya tak ada yang lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Karena ia adalah kepala klan.. Dari seorang uchiha._

.

.

Pintu kantor terdengar diketuk, didahului dengan seseorang yang berdiri selama beberapa waktu dibalik daun lebarnya.

Handel pintu diputar pelan, menampilkan sosok seorang ninja berpengaman armor hijau terang dengan hittae-ate di dahi. Seragam jounin-nya begitu jelas memampangkan lambang pusaran merah air milik klan uzumaki di punggung, sarung tangan ninja-nya menampilkan guratan teratur lambang anak panah dengan ujung bagian yang dibentuk berpusar. Senada dengan pusaran air merah yang dimiliki uzumaki.

Pria berkulit sawo matang itu memberi salam hormat, sebelum melemparkan senyum sopan dan melangkah kedepan menyampaikan dokumen yang ditugaskan pada-nya untuk diserahkan kepada sang kepala keamanan. Fugaku uchiha yang juga merupakan jounin elit konohagakure..

"permisi kapten, saya dimintai yondaime mengantarkan dokumen ini."

Pria itu melangkah maju menyerahkan laporan yang dibawa-nya. Mundur dua langkah setelah itu dilakukan sementara fugaku membolak-balik isi dokumen yang ditujukan pada-nya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, ia hanya membaca semua-nya secara cepat dan sekilas. Dan tentu saja memahami isi-nya.

"ujian seleksi ninja."gumam-nya pendek, meletakkan laporan itu ke atas meja. Mereka melakukan kontak mata sementara fugaku memberikan anggukan tipis tanda ia setuju. "aku pasti menghadirinya."

. . . . .

"beliau juga mengatakan kalau ninja-ninja dari klan uchiha bisa merangkap menjadi polisi keamanan. Terlebih mengenai laporan tentang penyerangan terhadap polisi-polisi dari divisi anda, beliau berduka untuk itu semua dan menyampaikan kalau shinobi-shinobi juga harus disisipkan dalam kesatuan anda."imbuh sang jounin mencoba bersikap sesempurna mungkin; ketenaran akan disiplinnya seorang jounin kelas atas konoha atas nama fugaku uchiha memang benar-benar tidak bisa tidak menjadi momok bagi orang-orang yang akan berhadapan muka dengannya-termasuk jounin yang satu ini.

"meskipun itu terlalu terlambat aku tetap menghargai-nya."sahut-nya singkat. "kami meminta penambahan anggota skuad dan wewenang penggunaan beberapa veto. Kuharap ia mengabulkannya jika tidak ingin clan uchiha kehilangan garis keturunan-nya."aura-nya menguar dengan pekat, membuat jounin dihadapannya menelan ludah dengan keringat mengalir di tengkuk, menyadari tatapan menguliti yang dilakukan sang kepala clan uchiha dihadapannya itu.

Kepala-nya membuat gerakkan taktis langsung, sedikit terbata saat melakukannya. "te-tentu saja! Aku pasti menyampaikannya kapten!"

Pria itu mengangguk tenang. Walau aura-nya sama sekali tak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Mengambil inisiatif tersendiri bahwa orang dihadapannya tak akan mengungkapkan pesan lainnya, jounin itu membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat.

"k-kkalau sudah t-tidak ada yang akan disampaikan. Saya mohon d-diri kapten..!"

". . . . ."

Orang itu membalikkan tubuh lantas meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan gerakan seakan dipercepat. Mencoba mengurangi dampak intimidasi seorang 'uchiha' yang sedang menatapi-nya dalam diam-nya yang menakutkan. Pria itu melangkah pergi sembari mempercepat langkah kaki-nya. Tidak membalikkan tubuh walau sekedar untuk melihat pintu berisikan 'hitler' konoha yang keramat.

' _kelihatannya beliau sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak baik. Menakutkan.. Demi kami-sake aku tidak akan mengambil misi ini lagi!'_

. . . . . . .

Didalam ruangan kantornya, fugaku menatap kearah dokumen pemberian ninja jounin kiriman yondaime hokage barusan. Meraih itu sambil menerawangkan pikiran kedepan, seperti memperhitungkan sesuatu, ia menghembuskan napasnya keras.

' _pasti kau sudah melewatkannya. Tak ada putraku yang tidak melewatkannya..'_

Ia menyapukan jemari-nya, menyentuh beberapa titik kalimat dimana ia menandai itu dalam benak. Mengulangnya beberapa kali sampai mengetahui makna-makna ganjil yang tersirat dibaliknya. Sesuatu yang menciptakan kecurigaan akan fakta baru yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan, kurang tepat pada tempatnya.

Sebelum musim dingin adalah waktu itachi diluluskan di akademi. Itu agenda tiap tahun yang permanen. Bukan klasifikasi, itu konyol untuk mengetes seorang peserta didik setelah mereka dididik; jawabannya, tentu saja kapasitas mereka sejalan dengan arah didikan mereka, Genin.

 _Dan tak perlu aksi klasifikasi kembali. Itu hanya mutlak dilakukan saat ada shinobi baru yang ingin bergabung dengan kesatuan konoha._

"Siapa ninja baru dikonoha?"

. . . . .

Detik demi detik berlalu, ia masih berkutat di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengambang pada fase pengambilan simpulan.

 _Ada yang tidak beres.._

 _I_ a melirik ulang benda itu lagi dan lagi, menyeleksi kata yang mungkin luput dari perhatiannya. Mata-nya terpincing dalam, menciptakan ketegangan pada urat saraf tubuhnya. Membawa pengesanan bahwa wajahnya mengeras secara perlahan tapi pasti.

. . . . .

'aku pasti datang minato.. Datang untuk 11 tahun yang telah kuberikan padamu.'

.

.

.

Di lain hal di kantor hokage konohagakure.

Tinta kertas bergesekan, suara itu mendominasi ruangan kayu berbentuk bundar dengan kaca jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan konoha dari sisi kantor sang kepala negara. Hokage no konoha, generasi ke empat dengan ciri rambut pirang dan mata seindah samudera.

'desa-desa ini pasti akan sangat terbantu konoha. Ini akan menguntungkan kerja sama politik dengan desa lindungan mereka..'

Yondaime telah menerima semua pesan-pesan dari ninja yang dikirimnya untuk misi-misi kecil yang penting dalam lingkup regional desa. Seperti kebanyakan kepala negara, ia juga diwajibkan dengan berbagai urusan lain yang tak kalah penting dan mendesak berkaitan dengan desa; hubungan dengan negara di luar desa.

Bap!

Satu cetakan stempel dengan tinta warna hitam pekat resmi membubuhi surat dalam scroll tersebut. Yondaime menggulungnya dalam satu waktu, mengikatnya rapi-rapi baru kemudian duduk dan menumpuk gulungannya sisi permukaan meja-nya. Mata beriris shaphire itu menatap laporan dihadapannya sebentar, meneliti itu sekali lagi. Disana terlihat tumbukan cap serupa yang tadi digunakannya, pertanda kalau gulungan itu sudah resmi terlegasi sesuai keputusannya.

'aku yakin fugaku tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Ia adalah uchiha yang sangat memegang teguh komitmen, dan hari ini ia mengancamku untuk suatu hal yang menimpa clan uchiha..'

.

Suara napasnya menggema dalam ruang. _'_ Kuharap sandaime telah menyiapkan naruto untuk besok. Apapun pilihan anak itu pasti akan sangat menentukan semua hal.. Kuharap ia mempertimbangkan semua-nya dengan baik.'

Tangannya menelusup kedalam saku jubah.

'sensei.. Aku benar-benar bingung. Coba beri aku petunjuk akan jalan yang kau ambil kalau kau berada di posisiku.' _pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata dan membayangkan kalau jiraiya sedang berada didekatnya, mengamatinya dan duduk mendengarkan kisahnya._

Bayangan pria paruh baya yang penuh semangat itu membuatnya merasa lelah sendiri. Sampai-sampai Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat, orang tua itu mana pernah diam di suatu tempat dalam waktu lama, ia memang penuh petualangan dan kharisma yang spektakuler. Terutama dalam semua coretan tangannya di dalam buku-buku jurnal saku-nya.

Bibirnya berkedut sedikit, membentuk seulas senyum simpul. 'kau hanya akan mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang bodoh yang mau merepotkan diri menjadi hokage.. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan mengajakku berendam ke onsen demi inspirasi bukumu. Demi kammi, kushina akan membunuhku sensei, walau aku masih terus saja menjadi muridmu yang penurut.'

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit, meletakkan dokumennya ke atas meja dan memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi benda yang harus dikerjakan. Ruangan-nya sudah bersih dari dokumen, tidak seperti saat ia kembali dari hari-hari pasca kushina melahirkan menma namikaze..

Berupa kenangan horor dimana Ia mungkin akan pingsan di tempat melihat sandaime bersantai sementara dokumen menggunung ditempat-nya. Orang tua itu hanya akan terkekeh dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya saat ia menanyakan mengapa sandaime tidak ingin membantu-nya sedikit-pun..

' _ahaha! aku baru ingat, kemarin aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!'_

Keringatnya pasti akan terjatuh saat mengingat itu.

. . . . . .

"akan lebih baik kalau ini semua cepat diselesaikan.."kata-nya pada diri sendiri. Gestur wajahnya menjadi lebih serius "ANBU!"

Terjadi ledakan kecil berupa kepulan asap tipis tepat dihadapannya.

Memunculkan Seketika seorang manusia yang berlutut dengan topeng berbentuk berang-berang. Armor keanbuan warna abu-abu-nya mengkilap lengkap dengan katana yang di sanggah di atas punggung. Yondaime meraih gulungan dokumen yang tadi disiapkannya di atas meja,"antarkan dokumen ini pada negara-negara disekitar kawasan hi no kuni. Lakukan dengan baik."

"ha'i!"

. . . . . .

Dan anbu itu-pun menghilang dalam shunshin no jutsu-nya. Yondaime menghela napasnya sebentar, tersenyum kearah awan. "paling tidak aku tahu masalah terdekat sudah mulai kuatasi. Semua-nya akan baik-baik saja."tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan segenggam kunai dari sana. Memegangnya di tangan kanan, lalu berucap lirih akan suatu hal pada ruangan.

" _ **hiraishin!"**_

 _Swush!_

Si kilat kuningpun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut. Menyisihkan orang-orang yang berjaga dalam keheningan di sekeliling ruangan-nya.

 _. . . . . ._

'anda luar biasa kiroii senko. Sekalipun berpindah dengan cepat adalah kelebihan shinobi. Tak ada yang pernah berpikir sejauh yang anda lakukan melalui sebuah penandaan. Hanya hal yang sederhana dan terus dilompati generasi ke generasi. Hebatnya anda, anda mencari tahu hal yang sederhana itu seorang diri.. Anda benar-benar sosok yang mengagumkan.'pikir anbu-anbu yang berjaga disana.

. . . . .

'anda kuat dan konoha membutuhkan anda. Tapi lebih dari pada yang diharuskan, konoha membutuhkan pemimpin yang matang dan ahli strategi. Kuat saja tidak cukup yondaime..'anbu itu bergerak sedikit, memberi ruang bagi sosok baru dengan topeng polos dan seragam lainnya. Orang itu menyanggah tanto sebagai ganti dari sebuah ninjato.

"kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."ujarnya sederhana. Pria berseragam jaket ulu hati itu mengangguk singkat, memberi respond paling kaku dari yang biasa dilakukan seorang manusia dengan segala otot dan sistem tubuh sempurna-nya.

"targetmu menjauh. Lakukan saja, ini hal yang mudah."perintahnya lagi. Wajah dibalik topeng itu menekuk serius.

"sebelum ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu."

. . . . .

"baiklah. Demi konoha. Jikkukan no jutsu!"balas orang itu pelan. Jemari-nya bergerak singkron hingga diiringi dengan merembesnya ia ke dalam dinding bangunan nan kokoh itu. Hanya sebuah prosesi yang tak memakan waktu melebihi 3 detik sejak ia berucap pada rekan yang dikenalnya diantara para shinobi bertopeng sangar disini.

Kesunyian kembali meresapi suasana di loteng sebelah atas ruangan kerja sang kepala negara dari hi no kuni itu. _Hokage yang keempat, kiroii senko no namikaze gaki.._

 _Konohagakure no sato.._

'ya. Demi konoha.'batinnya sambil membenarkan posisi siaga-nya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC._

 _Well, Saya merasa sangat sempurna saat bisa membaca opini kalian dalam review kolom. Saya akan bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya di pertemuan depan._

 _Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NINJA

Semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan atau membosankan. Kedepannya aku akan berusaha dengan lebih baik. Mohon dukungannya dari review Minna.

Discovered : masashi kishimoto.

Notice : T/adventure.

. . . . . .

"kau terlihat terlalu cemas naruto. Kupikir ujian ini akan menjadi menarik untukmu."

"tentu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku salah tempat. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"sandaime mengacak rambutnya, sedangkan naruto menatapi-nya serius. Pria itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian menarik tangannya dari kepala naruto.

"kau memang terlahir dengan bakat shinobi. Tak ada yang meragukan itu jadi mengapa kau terlihat salah tempat? Ini memang tempatmu naruto."sandaime berjalan tenang didekatnya. Ia menatapi segerumbul calon genin baru, ninja-ninja kecil yang disekolahkan, pelatihan-pelatihan, dan banyak siswa akademi ninja yang sedang bermain, berlarian sambil mengacungkan shurikken dan kunai kearah teman mainnya. Banyak berlari berlompatan melewati dinding akademi; sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh murid genin kelas atas.

"mereka mungkin 2-3 tahun dibawah umurmu. Tidak mau bermain bersama mereka?"

"tidak. Kupikir anda melihat apa yang kulihat."naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mata-nya menyorot kearah anak-anak yang berlarian itu.

"aku tidak terlihat seperti mereka. Mungkin akan lebih sesuai kalau anda menyarankanku untuk bermain bersama para ANBU."bibirnya mengerucut spekulatif, ia melakukan itu dengan wajah acuh-tak acuh. "akan terasa janggal menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak itu."

"sungguh? Kukira kau malah menyukai anak-anak atau semacamnya. Bagaimana-pun bermain bersama anak kecil tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu janggal juga."

Kedua-nya terus melangkah meniti lorong-lorong menuju kelas para murid akademik. Di satu sisi, dibawah kanopi teras beratap, terlihat seorang jounin ninja tengah menertibkan murid didikannya. Sosok-sosok lain yang lebih besar dari sosok-sosok yang menghuni ruangan akademik. Calon para genin baru, tidak tampak terlalu kekanakan, tapi tidak juga terlihat terlalu dewasa.

. . . . .

"tolonglah! Jangan terlalu ribut anak-anak! Berbaris dengan rapi!"jounin itu berteriak, sebagai seorang guru pembimbing murid kelasnya, sangat tidak etis kalau ia tidak mengatur anak-anak muridnya sendiri.

"tolong diam!"ulangnya lagi. "ayolah! Kembali dalam barisan!"

. . . . . .

"apa menurutmu ujiannya akan sulit?"ucap seorang anak laki-laki pada sesama-nya. "kudengar sandaime dan yondaime akan hadir."

"souka? Aku tak terlalu khawatir. Tapi aku yakin ujiannya akan sulit. Ini akan menentukan lulus tidaknya kita dari akademi."ucap anak berambut hitam semangat. "aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"kudengar kapten kepolisian akan hadir?! Apa kalian mendengarnya? Ia adalah seorang uchiha dan jounin elit! Aku yakin pasti akan jadi sulit.."imbuh temannya yang lain frustasi. Anak-anak lelaki itu tidak mengindahkan jounin sensei-nya yang berteriakan mencoba meredakan suasana dan mengatur barisan.

"ah. Uchiha ya? Memang menyusahkan. Apalagi dia seorang juri kelulusan, aku yakin ini akan jadi sesuatu yang tidak baik."

"ya.. Mana ada uchiha yang tidak datar? Ayahku bilang clan uchiha sangat-sangat serius dalam hal standar kelulusan. Mereka benar-benar sangat disiplin, tidak heran ya karena mereka seorang elit."

Temannya mengangguk setuju. "oke! Pokoknya kita harus berhasil!"

"ye!"

. . . . . .

Telinga-nya memanas. Wajahnya memerah karena keringat, matahari benar-benar membuat suasana semakin buruk.

"diamlah!"

. . . . .

"lucu-nya! Kau membuatku geli!"

"ya! Kita akan lulus genin dan akan menjadi ninja! Akhirnya!"

"horeee!"

. . . . . .

"ck! Murid-murid nakal ini."keluhnya sambil melangkah menjauh, menuju satu benda yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata-nya. Suasana yang riuh dan hari semakin panas-membuahkan simpanan kesabarannya-pun sudah semakin berkurang. Pria itu mengambil penggaris kayu, sesuatu yang biasa dipergunakannya dikelas agar semua perhatian tertuju kearahnya.

. . . . . .

Braak!

"diaaaaam!"

Dan tak ada lagi suara yang keluar setelahnya. Senyumnya mengembang di dalam hati, mengacungkan penggarisnya lalu menunjuk kearah wajah murid-muridnya satu per satu menggunakan penggaris tersebut.

"siapa yang tidak memiliki barisan akan kucoret daftarnya dari absensiku dan tak bisa mengikuti ujian genin! PAHAM?!"

Tap-tap-tap.

"dan yang tidak memiliki barisan!? Akan kuusir dari sekarang! Laksanakan!"

. . . . . .

Dan keriuhan kembali terjadi. Walau kali ini ia dapat melihat bahwa semua muridnya telah berbaris dengan rapi. Tangannya meraih absensi kelas, mulai mengurutkan absen dan menyilahkan murid-muridnya mendaftarkan diri dengan cara mengumpulkan kertas bertanda-tangan resmi orang tua. Mata-nya melotot permanen demi mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya dalam hitungan waktu sampai akhirnya tekanan cakra familiar memasuki indra-nya..

Tekanan cakra yang progresif dan tertekan stealth dengan baik.. Walau itu masih bocor hingga ia masih bisa mendeteksi-nya.

. . . . . .

"apa kau masih sibuk?"didetik yang sama ia membalikkan tubuh, disitulah saat ia langsung membungkukkan diri dengan keringat bergelantung di pipi wajah.

.

.

"berhenti membungkukkan tubuhmu. Inikan hanya aku."sandaime tersenyum, mencoba meluruhkan suasana. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearah murid akademi ninja yang ikut memberikan hormat dan sapaan. "kalian benar-benar akan menjadi penerus kemajuan konoha. Aku bisa melihatnya dari semangat kalian."

"yurusei, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari s-sandaime? Go-gomenasai karenai sikap kami yang kurang sopan!"

Oke. Mungkin ini akan berakhir dengan pengemisan permohonan maaf.

Sandaime tak mengucapkan apapun, sebaliknya ia malah maju melangkahkan kaki kearah meja tempat kertas dan data-data pendaftaran peserta ujian dikumpulkan. Tangannya terulur kearah jounin yang berjaga disana, memberi isyarat perintah melalui kontak mata singkat.

Selembar kertas diulurkan, ia melicinkan benda itu baru membaca-nya. "jadi peserta ujian genin mencapai 36 orang? Ini berita yang baik untuk konoha. Kita memiliki banyak calon ninja berkualitas yang luar biasa."

"ha'i sandaime-sama. Kita memiliki banyak peserta ujian tingkat genin masa ini. Kupikir yondaime-sama juga akan senang mendengarnya."

Sandaime mengangguk. "jelas. Aku yakin sekali pada reaksi itu. Tak ada yang tak disukainya dari perkembangan desa.."ia membalikkan punggung menghadap kearah naruto yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya sedikitpun, "naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak datang kemari dan mendekat?"

Pernah dengar istilah membosankan? Kalau ya maka kau akan memahami bahwa ini adalah membosankan itu sendiri.

.tap.

Pemuda itu tak memberi respon, ia melangkah mendekati sang hokage ketiga. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju kearahnya. Tak terkecuali sang jounin, banyak murid akademi yang memandangi-nya dengan mata melebar. "kyaa! Nii-san itu keren sekali! Aku ingin jadi sepertinya kalau sudah besar!"

"nii-sannya benar-benar tampan! Aku mau jadi adiknya nii-san!"sahut yang lainnya tak kalah ceria. Itu membuat kegaduhan menjalar kemana-mana, sedangkan sandaime yang menatap itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum ceria-nya. "ini adalah cucu sekaligus murid didikanku.. Aku ingin kau mencatat nama-nya sebagai salah satu peserta ujian."

Pria itu mengangguk. Lantas mulai menulis arahan dari sandaime mengenai pengejaan nama naruto.

. . . . . .

"memangnya nii-san ini belum menjadi ninja ya sandaime-hokage-sama? Kupikir dia sudah menjadi jounin.."renung seorang anak spontan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "walau begitu ia tetap keren!"

"hei! Yang sopan!"tegur jounin sensei-nya sambil mendelik. "g-gomenasai sandaime-sama, mereka terlalu semangat dalam menghadapi ujian ini. Kuharap anda memaklumi-nya."

. . . . . .

"-Dia tidak terlihat seperti mantan genin disini sandaime-sama. Apa aku benar?"tanya jounin berhittae-ate konohagakure itu. Ia membuka beberapa data-data siswa genin dua tahun lalu yang mengulang ujiannya di tahun ini. Kembali membolak-balik halamannya sampai ke tahap 4 tahun terakhir. Sesuatu yang hanya dimungkin oleh dead last.

"bahkan tidak ada sandaime-hokage sama.."ucapnya sambil meringis bingung. "g-gomenasai, aku akan mencari-nya lebih teliti!"

Sandaime mencegahnya sebelum pria itu bergerak kembali.

"dia memang bukan murid akademi. Dia adalah murid didikanku sendiri."sandaime melemparkan pandangan kearah naruto dan tersenyum bangga. "aku mendidik-nya sendiri, mengawasi latihannya. Maaf jika itu sampai membuatmu repot."

Jounin itu terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya terlihat bertanya-tanya. Seperti terlalu banyak muncul pertanyaan di tiap sudut otaknya, "ha'i dimengerti. Tapi bagaimana anda.. Maksudku bukankah anda sudah tidak melatih murid setelah ketiga dansetsu sannin?"ia melebarkan mata-nya.

Sandaime tertawa kecil, "apa sulitnya hal yang semacam itu? Aku hanya ingin mengisi sedikit kesenggangan waktu pensiunku."

"ah. Aku mengerti. Dia pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Mungkin konoha akan segera memiliki sannin ke-empat-nya."celetuk pria itu sambil memalingkan wajah kearah naruto.

'ya, dia memang kelihatan akan menjadi sannin ke-empat konoha..'batinnya berspekulatif.

"benar."

Sandaime mengangguk sambil menghela napasnya menenangkan diri. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas lainnya dari dalam saku jubah, mengulurkan itu kearah ninja dihadapannya.

"ini surat penandatanganan persetujuan seleksi-nya. Kuharap ini semua cukup untuk membuatnya mampu diikutkan dalam penyeleksian ninja kepolisian militer konoha.."mata-nya beralih menatap naruto, ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak ekspresi pemuda itu.

"..-dia memang menginginkan profesi itu. Meski aku tahu kalau ia bisa menjadi shinobi yang kuat, tapi aku juga melihat potensi-nya disana. Mohon bantuannya."

Jounin berkulit sawo matang itu mengangguk. "jadi nama-nya naruto uzumaki? Kelihatannya dia benar-benar akan menjadi shinobi hebat seperti anda sandaime-sama. Pasti akan kumasukkan kedalam daftarnya."iruka menyerahkan itu pada temannya, membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada dan membuat daftar baru bagi list shinobi penggolongan rank. Seorang murid bakal genin yang melihat ini mengangkat tangan lalu bertanya, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"kenapa nii-san ini tidak diikutkan dalam ujian genin bersama kami? Bukankah dia belum menjadi shinobi?"

Mata naruto menyorot kearahnya, memberi efek intimidasi. "belum bukan berarti tidak."ucapnya datar. "shinobi bukan berarti class, shinobi itu adalah ninja yang terlatih."

. . . . . .

"aku tidak mengerti ucapan nii-san."

Anak kecil ya.

Hiruzen berdehem, tersenyum menyemangati pada bocah kecil yang menatapi-nya serius. Ia tahu harus mengatakan apa dalam hal seperti ini. "dengar, shinobi bukan seberapa banyak orang yang mengenalmu mengenakan lambang shinobi atau seragam shinobimu. Shinobi adalah caramu, dan dirimu. Dalam hal ini ninja tidak dikenal menjadi shinobi hanya karena dia tidak memiliki class-rank shinobi, tapi karena dia ninja, dia sudah menjadi shinobi yang sebenarnya. Bahkan sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai ninja."

"souka? Jadi aku sudah menjadi shinobi?"ucapnya lagi. Ia menatap sandaime dengan mata berbinar-binar, "jadi menurut sandaime-hokage-sama aku adalah shinobi?"

Ini hal paling menyebalkan. Aku benci mendengarnya dua kali..

Sebuah anggukan singkat diperlihatkan sandaime. Naruto menahan desahannya sebisa mungkin saat mendapati sambutan penuh antusias menyahuti itu. Anak tadi terlihat sangat senang, dan itu menyalur pada semua anggota teman di kelas-nya.

. . . . . .

"sandaime-sama, ini formulir yang anda minta. Mungkin naruto-san ingin melihatnya dan mencari tahu banyak informasi di kantor kepolisian konoha."sandaime menerima-nya kemudian mengucapkan ucapan terima kasihnya lantas mengajak naruto menyingkir ke kelas-kelas selanjutnya. Mereka meninggalkan murid-murid akademi itu bersama para jounin sensei-mereka.

Tap-tap-tap.

"ini formulirnya. Kukira kau ingin membaca-nya dan mencari tahu isi-nya, kuserahkan padamu."ucap sandaime memberikan kertas yang tadi diserahkan pada sang jounin Iruka umino padanya. Kakek itu kelihatan amat bahagia dalam perjalanannya bersama naruto keluar dari gerbang akademi.

"ya. Kurasa kita harus berpisah disini, aku ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusanku terlebih dahulu. Berhati-hatilah dijalan naruto."kedua-nya berpisah di perempatan jalan. Naruto memberi anggukan lantas melanjutkan langkah kaki-nya menuju tempat favoritnya di konoha. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi kertas bertuliskan tinta-tinta hitam itu kuat. Membaca-nya dalam diam di perjalanan.

. . . . . .

Ya, dari lambang-nya saja sudah kentara bahwa mereka semua adalah uchiha. Paling tidak..

Naruto mengamati dengan saksama logo bergambarkan kipas merah putih itu. Menyentuhnya, bubuhan cap-nya. Satu kata yang tergambar di benaknya adalah uchiha di dominasi oleh orang-orang diam, dan berambut hitam. Entah kenapa ada dorongan dalam dirinya ingin disamakan dengan orang-orang itu. Sesuatu yang sangat mencolok adalah bahwa ia memiliki persamaan dengan mereka; ia diam dan berambut hitam.

Bermata hitam, dan bentuknya identik dengan onix, bukan semata-mata seperti mata hitam original milik penduduk atau orang di negara api pada umumnya, hitamnya hitam kelam dengan iris mata yang dalam. Sesuatu yang jarang ditemui terkecuali dalam beberapa kondisi hal.

Mereka.. Ninja kemarin mengatakan aku mirip dengan salah satu orang yang ditemui-nya..

Bukan hal yang sulit. Ia harus menemukan seseorang yang identik itu. Yang menyerupai dirinya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mencaritahu siapa orang tua-nya, paling tidak seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Bukan sarutobi, bukan juga uzumaki merah yang cerewet. Bukan karena aku tak menyukai sikap toleran sarutobi, bukan pula karena aku tak memiliki tipical cakra seorang uzumaki yang mengarah pada cakra air dan angin. Tidak dengan tipikal sikap, sifat, aku benci disamakan dengan orang yang tidak sama denganku.. Itu benar-benar sebuah sindiran yang menyakitkan.

Dan bahkan seorang anak berusia 13 tahun saja mengetahui itu. Mengapa ia yang pikirannya sudah lebih dari jumlah umurnya mengatakan ia tak paham akan hal itu? Ia sangat mengenali hal itu.

"jadi kantor kepolisian konoha ya?"tanya-nya pada diri sendiri. Ia menggulung semua kertas itu, menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana. Suara hembusan napas terdengar seiring dengan kaki-nya yang menekuk sedikit, bersiap untuk melompat pergi.

Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan hari ini untuk berlatih.. Ya, berlatih.

.

Pemuda itu pun melangkah menjauh menapakkan kaki di atas rumah-rumah penduduk menuju ke pinggiran desa konohagakure no sato-nya. Tubuhnya melejit dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya ringan, meninggalkan sekelebat sosok hitam samar yang tampak dari mata orang-orang yang mengamati ini.

Debur angin membuat rambutnya menari-nari kecil.

"konoha ya.."gumam-nya sambil terus mengayuh langkah menjauh dari pusat keramaian di desa.

. . . . . .

Derap langkah memenuhi ruangan besar remang-remang itu.

Terdengar suara-suara orang melangkah pelan-pelan, seperti berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang berada dibalik tembok-tembok beton itu, hanya sekadar bisa membuat hipotesa dan berasumsi; tak ada yang cukup berani untuk membayangkan akan jadi apa mereka saat berani menyusup kedalam sana. Seolah-olah sang shinigami sudah menanti mereka dari balik dinding itu.

Ia menyipitkan mata-nya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia benar-benar merasa amat sangat ketakutan; sesuatu yang jarang dirasakannya sebelum hari ini. Seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari paling tidak beruntung-nya dengan segala kemungkinan kematian yang buruk. Dan sesuatu yang paling diketahui-nya adalah ia benar-benar harus menyingkir dari sini. Sebelum kegelisahannya menjadi-jadi dan ia ketahuan oleh sang shinigami di balik tembok kokoh yang melingkupi-nya dari dunia luar.

Perasaannya seolah mengatakan bahwa di dalam sana bisa jadi adalah impian terbaik dan terburuk, ia bisa berlindung dari dunia luar dan ancaman shinigami atau tetap bertahan hingga menunggu sang shinigami sendiri yang menjemput kematian bagi-nya. Kedua-nya kedengaran sama-sama buruk.

Aku harus keluar!

Secara instingtif ia mencari cara keluar terbaik dengan melebarkan pandangan mencoba mencari celah lubang yang bisa dipakai untuk lolos, hanya sayang seribu sayang ia terjebak dalam sebuah dinding tanpa lubang celah sama sekali; sebuah bangunan kotak yang kokoh sempurna.

Groooooaaar! Braaaaaaaak!

Nafasnya tercekat saat menyadari bahwa di belakang-nya suara penuh kegaduhan memaksa masuk kedalam ruangan. Dinding-nya bergetar, rekahan-rekahan mulai terbentuk, ruangan ini semakin terasa memanas saja. Keringat-nya mengucur deras, ia mencengkeram kunai-nya erat-erat.

Tak ada celah.. Kukira aku harus memanfaatkan kelengahan mahluk itu.

Tapi lebih parah dari pada itu semua, ada aliran cair yang merembes kearahnya. Berwarna pekat merah dengan bau karat yang amat familiar, sebuah aliran darah..

Darah.. Siapa pemilik darah ini?

Bruuuuuuuaaaak! Grrrrooooooaaarrr! Groooooaaaaarrrr!

Hantaman membabibuta terdengar riuh, kegelapan semakin memenuhi indra penglihatannya, ruangan itu bergetar hebat dan lilin-lilin pencahayaan-nya satu per satu mulai memadam. Napasnya memburu, semua itu terjadi begitu cepat saat tanpa aba-aba kegelapan total membuat oksigen menipis, cengkraman pada kunai-nya melemah, tepat disaat dinding tadi ambrol dan mewujudkan sesosok mahluk aneh berbentuk panjang putih besar tanpa lengan dan kaki..

Mahluk dengan kerutan-kerutan berupa lipatan lemak ditubuh, berkepala hitam dengan mulut bercapit rangkap dua.. Dan yang paling buruk mahluk itu membuatnya mengingat akan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mual setengah mati. Bau bangkai menggelegak di ruangan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mahluk-mahluk kecil serupa yang mulai bermunculan dari segala arah.

Sesuatu yang ditakutkannya adalah bahwa mahluk tadi adalah sebuah penanda akan..

Bangkai manusia yang mati!

Ia berdiri dengan susah payah, mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya yang semakin pendek karena tekanan udara berkurang. Kaki-nya terseret mundur, ia mencoba menghindari mahluk besar dan anak-anak-nya yang menyeret tubuh kearahnya. Mahluk itu kelihatan amat menjijikkan bahkan hingga saat kegelapan total-pun ia masih bisa mendeteksi pergerakan dari-nya. Belatung berjumlah ribuan datang bersama dengan mahluk besar itu. Ia semaki panik, apalagi tatkala ia mundur dan akhirnya terjatuh, terserimpet benda aneh bertekstur lunak dibelakang tubuh-nya.

Tangannya menyangga tubuh, ototmatis menyentuh lantai berdarah dan bisa merasakan sesuatu dari sana. Ia semakin was-was saat menyadari bahwa ditangannya ada cairan dengan benda-benda kecil aneh yang bergerak aktif, bergerak berkelonjotan seolah-olah ingin mengebor tangannya. Otomatis ia mengibaskan tangan, menyingkirkan benda itu dan perlahan mulai membuat kepalan-kepalan untuk membunuh si mahluk. Cukup berhasil memang, sebelum ia menydari bahwa ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan tidak menyenangkan yang tadi dihindari-nya.

Bertetesan cairan jatuh, cairan pekat dengan kadar kekentalan yang membuat frustasi.. Ia mendecak saat menydari beberapa mengenai kepala-nya, wajah, baju, tubuh.. Tubuhnya terus diseret kebelakang, berhenti saat punggungnya menatap dinding batu. Hal paling ingin dihindari-nya saat akhirnya benda-benda kecil berkelonjotan tadi mulai bergerak di atas kepala-nya jatuh ke wajah dan bergerak singkron mengikuti arus aliran cairan kental berbau menjijikkan itu.

Ini benar-benar anyir! Sial! Udara-nya semakin menipis. Mahluk-mahluk menyedihkan ini..

Saat ia mengkhawatirkan semua-nya, mendongak dan memastikan akan benda apa yang menetesi wajahnya..

Dalam sebuah ikatan, dengan benda-benda pershinobian ber-belatung yang bergerak bebas, ANBU-ANBU konoha dengan beragam kondisi menyedihkan menatap kearahnya. Dalam kondisi nyata bahwa semua orang itu sudah.. MATI.

"Ti-ttidak mungkin.. Mereka t-ttidaaAAAAAAAKk!"

Grrrrrrrrrrooaaar!

"Arrrrrrkkkk!"

Dan dalam satu kesempatan lunak, benda putih itu memakannya, membiarkan belatung-belatung kecil miliknya menggerogoti tubuhnya..

.

"Arrrrrrrrrkkkkh!"

Naruto terbangun, napasnya memburu dengan cepat. Suara jam menyambangi telinga-nya saat itu juga, bertak-tik-tok di dinding sementara ia cepat-cepat menarik ujung kaos-nya sendiri ke atas, mengusap keringat dengan benda itu. Tubuhnya begitu lembab dengan keringat, refleks otomatis ia berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya. Melangkah ke arah wastafel dan membuka keran-nya pada kesempatan pertama.

"itu hanya mimpi. Itu hanya mimpi.."ujarnya berkali-kali. Ia menyapukan air dalam tangkupan tangan berkali-kali ke wajah, membasuh-nya sampai terasa benar-benar dingin dan basah. Untuk beberapa saat lama-nya naruto menyelipkan kepala di antara aliran air itu, membiasakan diri dengan belaian dinginnya.

Jrasssshhh!

Suara keran diputar terdengar, naruto melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari dapur apartemen-nya. Jarum jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, walau begitu ia tak lagi memiliki intrik untuk tidur dan bergulat malas dalam mimpi. Melipat futton-nya, ia bergerak lancar ke arah lemari penyimpanan peralatan tidur, menyurukkan benda itu kedalam salah satu rak-nya dan bergegas mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi warna hitam-nya, melipat lengan pakaian-nya sampai ke siku lalu merapikan tatanan rambut-nya.

Ia bercermin sebentar, memastikan diri bahwa keadaan-nya sudah cukup 'baik' untuk tampil keluar rumah. Image-nya akan rusak kalau ia sampai mengacaukan penampilannya.

Sempurna. Lihat apa lagi yang perlu dipersiapkan..

Kaki-nya melangkah kearah rak sepatu, mengambil sepasang sepatu hitam disana, tapi sebelum ia berangkat, ada satu hal yang ingin benar-benar dipastikan olehnya.

Sraph. Sraph.

Lembaran kalender itu dibalik, di beri bubuhan tanda bersilang di atas salah satu angka-nya. Sebuah penandaan rutin dari biasa-nya, namun naruto memberi-nya tanda yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Coretan dengan kuas bertinta hitam gelap, karena biasa-nya ia mengenakan kuas bertinta sewarna merah marun. Dan itu bukan sebuah penandaan dengan pola abstrak yang tak beraturan, itu sebuah penandaan berkode.

Dua hari menjelang ujian..

Ia membenahi ikatan kantong ninja di paha kiri-nya, mengencangkannya kemudian meletakkan satu kunai di sana. Satu kantung kecil shurikken berada di pinggang, bukan untuk misi, melainkan hanya sebuah senjata untuk melindungi diri.

Atau berlatih.

Udara pagi terasa nyaman di paru-paru-nya, bermodalkan dengan asa 'mimpi buruk' naruto mempersiapkan sepasang sepatu-nya lalu merangsek, meloloskan diri melalui jendela yang digeser ke samping.

Sroook!

Saat-nya berlari..

. . . . . .

Tap-tap-tap!

Bayangan manusia berpakaian hitam gelap melesat cepat melompati atap-atap perumahan penduduk. Berseliweran bersama angin pagi dan beberapa jounin yang berpatroli dari balik topeng ANBU-nya. Mereka berlarian membelah malam konoha, membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil nan anggun tanpa suara di atap-atap rumah yang dilintasi, terbang mengikuti bulan yang mulai condong ke arah penjuru barat konoha.

Tidak seperti orang-orang dalam barisan simetris itu, naruto tidak berlari untuk memutari desa, ia mengarahkan kaki-nya lebih secara natural, sampai akhirnya ingatan akan kertas yang terselip dalam saku celana-nya membuat ia menghentikan lari dan membaca ulang semua hal yang tertulis disana. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seorang anbu telah muncul dibalik punggung-nya.

"apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang jounin sepertimu? Kau seharusnya melakukan patroli bukannya bersantai di atap perumahan seperti ini."sebuah katana di hunuskan kearah pinggang pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu. Si ANBU bertopeng burung hantu memandangi punggung-nya dengan sikap defensif.

"kau mengerti bagaimana sanksi yang akan kau dapat?"imbuhnya lagi. "yondaime mewajibkan kami menangkap para jounin ninja pemalas."

Naruto memicingkan mata-nya, tetap tidak membalikkan tubuh, sebelah tangannya bergerak dengan tangkas memasukkan kertas lampiran berlogo uchiha yang dibaca-nya. Wajah tenang-nya tertekuk, ia menegakkan tubuh sambil mengangkat sedikit dagu-nya ke atas. Sebuah reaksi kearoganan.

"kau berpikir aku adalah jounin?"ucapnya tanpa membalik tubuh, ia mendengus. "jounin mana yang tidak mengenakan hittae-ate pengenal?"

"aku tak perduli. Aku hanya diminta menangkapi ninja-ninja yang berkeliaran. Tekanan cakramu mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang jounin."ia mengamati punggung naruto saksama, "dan tugasku menangkap ninja. Termasuk didalamnya dirimu, kalau kau mangkir maka aku akan menggunakan kekerasan."

"tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas tak akan ada yang membuatku menyerahkan diriku."naruto berujar kalem, ia menyusupkan sebelah tangan kedalam saku. "bahkan itu yondaime sekalipun,"ia membalik tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"kalau aku benar aku akan tetap bertahan pada kebenaranku. Catat itu baik-baik."

"ck! menyerahlah. Kami tak ingin ada kekerasan disini."suara lainnya menyahut, ANBU itu berjalan mendekat kearah temannya yang menghunuskan pedang. "kau terkepung, kami hanya ingin menegakkan peraturan."

"aku tak melanggar apapun. Aku tak terikat dengan konoha."

"kalau begitu kau musuh kami, kami akan menyeretmu untuk diadili."

Trank!

Sebuah kunai ditusukkan kearah naruto, suara-nya berdenting nyaring saat dengan sigap naruto mengambil kunai dan menangkiskannya hingga kedua besi itu berbenturan. Ia melayangkan satu tendangan dengan cepat, dalam sekelebatan dua ANBU tadi sudah bersalto kebelakang menyeimbangkan diri. Naruto melompat kearah depan, membuat seal jutsu dengan cepat.

"katon : karyuū Endan!"

Seekor naga api raksasa mencuat dari dalam semburan api yang dilakukannya, membuat dua ANBU tadi melebarkan mata-nya dengan jelas. Kedua-nya menyingkir, melompat kesamping menghindari naga yang menggaung menggelegar menyemburkan napas api-nya.

Gdebum!

Syuuut-syuuuut-syuuut!

Anbu tadi melemparkan kunai-kunai-nya, menghindar sambil membuat seal jutsu dengan tangkas. "shurikken kage bunshin!"

Stap-tap-tap!

Stap-tap-tap!

. . . . .

Trak!trak!trak!

Naruto menyipitkan mata-nya, ia menghindari kunai-kunai itu sambil bergerak kesana-kemari dengan cepat. Hujan kunai melanda atap kantor itu, membuat beberapa kerusakan pada bagian-bagian bangunan-nya. Suara geraman terdengar dari ANBU tadi. "katsu!"

Duaaaaaaaarrr! Braaaaaaakkkk!

. . . . . .

Suara ledakan terdengar nyaring. Membuat burung-burung bertebaran dan beberapa orang penduduk bangun. Atap gedung ambrol, naruto menyelinap dari dalam asap dalam wujud shunshin kesukaan-nya. Suara gagak bertebar nyaring, sebuah kepulan asap dengan bulu-bulu hitam bertaburan dari udara hampa.

Debu abu, berwarna keabuan menghiasi cakrawala pagi itu. Sekelompok besar gagak keluar dari sana, terbang tinggi membentuk gerombolan naruto dalam wujud tanpa kaki yang melayang di udara. "kalian boleh membereskannya."

"hey-kau!"anbu tadi menghardik kearahnya, memasang pose defensif. "berikan tanggung jawabmu atas kerusakan ini!"

"memuakkan."

. . . . . .

"berhenti bersikap superior. Yondaime benar-benar akan menanggung malu jika tahu shinobi-shinobi-nya tak mengetahui hukum peraturan sendiri. Menyedihkan."cibir naruto dengan mata menyorot tajam. "aku orang konoha. Dan konoha tak bertarung dengan konoha."

Angin berhembus pelan.

"aku bukan shinobi konoha dan tak terikat dengan konoha. Beruntunglah karena aku adalah orang konoha dan bukan musuh konoha. Salamku kepada yondaime, sebaiknya ia memberikan pengajaran peraturan pada semua ANBU-nya baik-baik.. Menyedihkan saat aku melihat konoha sendiri melanggar aturan yang ditetapkannya sendiri.. Sebuah cerminan akan negara besar yang tidak berkualitas.."

"bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?! Kau bukan shinobi konoha! Jelaskan maksudmu dihadapan yondaime! Kuroi U-ZUMAKI!"

. . . . . .

Kaok-kaok! Kaok!

. . . . . .

Pooofft!

"aku merasakan sebuah tekanan cakra cukup besar dari sini. Kupikir ada sebuah pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi."sebuah kepulan asap muncul meningkahi kepergian gerombolan gagak itu. Sesosok ANBU wanita dengan warna rambut berwarna violet lembut. "benarkah asumsiku?"

. . . . . .

Tak seorangpun menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat anbu tadi mengalihkan mata kearah pandang dua temannya yang diam di tempat tak berkutik. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah salah satu rekannya, menyentuh lengannya pelan. "apa yang terjadi? apa karena keterlambatanku.."

"tidak."sanggah yang lain cepat. Ia melangkah merapat kearah dua temannya, "tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kami bertarung dan ia pergi, kami gagal mengamankan keadaan."

"tentu. Aku bisa melihat asap dan kerusakan membanjiri gedung ini. Jadi siapa yang melakukan ini? Kenapa kalian meloloskannya? Mengapa tidak membuatnya tertangkap dan diadili?"balasnya beruntun. Dua temannya tak langsung menjawab, lebih dulu membiarkan wanita itu terdiam dalam asumsi-nya. "kenapa kalian meloloskannya.."

Anbu yang berdiri paling depan membalik tubuhnya, menatap kedua rekannya serius. "karena ucapannya benar. Dan terutama karena ia benar-benar kuat.."

. . . . . .

"ya.. Memangnya siapa lagi dia?"imbuh yang lain dengan nada retorik. Ia menarik perhatian kedua temannya, seseorang yang memberinya pandangan meminta penjelasan penuh; mengemis.

"maksudmu?"

Orang itu mengangguk singkat. Memberi pandangan mata penuh kepercayaan-nya. "cucu sandaime-hokage.. Uzumaki naruto.. Tentu saja."

'walau tekanan cakra-nya terasa aneh.. Asingnya aku malah mengira ia salah satu dari pihak kepolisian militer konoha..'

"kita pergi. Ada banyak yang harus di laporkan malam ini."ucap si pria bertopeng kalajengking. "terutama pada yondaime-sama.."

Ketiga-nya pun pergi dari sana menggunakan shunshin masing-masing. Seorang bertopeng yang mengamati ini mengangguk-kan kepala-nya sedikit. Mengetahui bahwa ia mendapat banyak informasi layak yang wajib diketahui oleh kapten markas-nya.

'dari gerakan bibirnya dapat ditangkap bahwa pemuda itu bermarga uzumaki.. Uzumaki.. Siapa yang mereka maksudkan?'

Tangannya berhenti menulis, ia bertepekur sejenak. Kemudian menutup rapat buku jurnal laporannya. Dalam kepulan asap ia pun ikut menghilang mengejar informasi dari ketiga sosok hitam yang sebelumnya berkumpul diatas atap berasap tebal itu. Di bawah, perumahan penduduk tampak kembali diterangi oleh lampu-lampu, pertanda bahwa mereka benar-benar terjaga akibat ledakan yang baru saja terjadi. Salah satu dari mereka nekat keluar, bahkan banyak yang sekadar ikut menghidupkan lampu obor dan mencari senter lampu untuk menerawang kearah gedung kantor civilian coucil konoha no sato.

"apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa sampai kebakaran begini hebatnya?"

"petir! Kurasa ada sambaran petir! Aku mendengar suara dentuman besar sebelum kebakaran! Kita harus bergegas sebelum gedungnya hangus!"

"aku akan membangunkan semua warga!"sahut yang lain menimpali. Mereka bahu-membahu berserabutan berlarian untuk mencari air guna memadamkan kebakaran di atap gedung itu. Kerusuhan di pagi hari sampai ada beberapa yang berteriak membangunkan rumah-rumah ninja yang tinggal di sekitar kompleks rumah mereka.

"hha! Ninja-san! Ninja-san! Cepat! Atap gedung coucil dewan terbakar!"

"ayo! Kau harus melapor pada hokage-sama! Supaya api-nya tidak merambat kemana-mana!"celetuk yang lain masih dalam kondisi berteriak. "semua-nya bantu aku mengumpulkan air!"

.

.

Disalah satu gang, seorang dengan baju berkerah tinggi bundar berwarna gelap dengan lambang kipas merah dipunggung muncul. Pria bermata kelam itu melangkah tenang seolah tak terpengaruhi oleh hiruk pikuk penduduk. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak salah satu civilians itu, membuat gerakan menepuk lembut.

"bisa beri aku beberapa informasi? Kami akan segera mengirim bala bantuan.."

"ha'i ninja-san! Dan mohon bantuannya!"orang tadi mengangguk, menyelinap diantara penduduk, uchiha itu membuat seal, kemudian melompat setinggi-tinggi-nya ke arah atap gedung. Ia memberi kode pada orang-orang yang ingin menyemprotkan airnya, meminta mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

'orang-orang bodoh ini..'

"suitoṉ : ja nō kuchi!"

Dari tong-tong air penduduk, bermuncratan air dalam skala besar, membentuk sebuah gelombang dan menerpa sisa-sisa api di atap sana. Banyak penduduk yang bersorak melihat ini, sedangkan pria tadi tetap dalam ekspresi monotonnya.

"menyedihkan. Dasar orang-orang lemah."gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum mengakhiri jutsu-nya dan melompat ke bawah. Berjalan kearah kerumunan dengan pria lain yang sudah menunggu-nya dengan wajah berbinar.

"kau akan kubawa ke markas kepolisian."ucapnya sambil lalu. Kedua-nya pun pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang berberes untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing itu. Membuahkan pagi yang kembali damai seperti sebelumnya. Matahari masih terlalu larut dalam peranduannya.

Dilain hal, disebuah rumah yang diisi oleh ketenangan mutlak.

"jangan pergi! O-toutooo!"

. . . . . .

"o-toutoooo!"pemuda itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia berkelonjotan, meremas sisi seprai-nya dengan keringat yang membanjir di wajah. Wajahnya berkerut sedemikian cemas, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya di baringkan, tiga sosok manusia membuka mata-nya. Terjaga dan saling mengadu pandang, hanya satu dari mereka yang tampak benar-benar terjaga dan tak pernah menyisihkan sedikitpun waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhan tidurnya.

Alis pria itu menyatu, ia melemparkan pandangan kearah sosok pemuda lain yang duduk dalam ruangan yang sama dimana ia dan istrinya berjaga. Mata hitamnya mengeras, meski sikapnya masih benar-benar tenang dan terkontrol, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kentara sekali ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung.

Dicengkramnya siku pemuda itu. Menyentakkannya sedikit, "cari ninja medis shisui!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng-kan kepala-nya sedikit, meski agak ragu ia tetap menyampaikan pemikirannya. "tidak jisan, ini terlalu larut. Kita hanya bisa menunggui-nya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selama itu."

Pria itu membuang napasnya kesal, ia memandang putra-nya yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. "cari! Itachi tak pernah segelisah ini. Pasti ada yang salah dengan penawar racunnya. Ia tak pernah kehilangan kendali diri bahkan saat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan krisis sekalipun. Kendali dirinya sangat baik, mana bisa ia memperoleh mimpi yang semacam itu?"

"dia pasti sedang terkena genjutsu."tukasnya dingin. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dalam satu kesempatan, menatap satu-satu-nya wanita yang ada disana. "biarkan aku yang mencarikannya untuknya."

Shisui langsung menyergahnya. Meski ia juga amat khawatir dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, "aku mengerti perasaan anda jisan. Tapi itu tak membantu apapun, aku juga amat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi itachi adalah seorang yang kuat, aku yakin ia benar-benar bisa mengatasi ini.. Melakukannya dan mengendalikannya dengan luar biasa baik seperti biasa-nya.."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, menoleh kearah itachi yang berteriak-teriak histeris di atas ranjang.

"ia pasti tak akan menyukai kalau anda sampai direpotkan karena-nya. Ia kuat, ia laki-laki dan ia uchiha.. Ia adalah uchiha putra anda. Ia adalah yang terbaik diantara semua uchiha.. Ia pasti tak akan senang kalau uchiha dianggap melemah dengan rumor kalau hanya karena luka pasca misi ia terbaring dalam keadaan over-stabilitas.. Ia kuat. Anda hanya perlu mempercayainya seperti aku mempercayainya.."

Senyumnya mengembang sedikit. "karena ia adalah saudaraku. Ia tak mungkin lemah.."

Rahang fugaku mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangan kesal, tidak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun. Dalam hatinya ia sangat tahu kalau ucapan shisui uchiha dihadapannya benar; mutlak benar. Isterinya menyentuh tangannya, mikoto uchiha menatapnya lembut.

"tenanglah. Kurasa shisui benar."

Dan kekhawatiran diwajah wanita itu membuat ia berpikir berkali-kali. Ucapannya berbentur dengan kenyataan bahwa ia juga tahu kalau ibu dari putra-putra-nya itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan si prodigy ninja uchiha. Itachi uchiha, putra pertama mereka..

"hn."ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, tetap tak mengeluarkan bunyi deburan udara yang mencolok. "aku akan melihatnya nanti, ada tekanan cakra dari arah tenggara konoha."

Diliriknya ranjang itu sekali lagi. Mendapati bahwa putranya selalu meneriakkan kata 'otouto.. Otouto..' rasa-nya ada yang ganjil walau bagaimana-pun ia benar-benar akan mendekatkan sasuke setelah ini berakhir.

Ia harus percaya putranya benar-benar hebat dan kuat. Seperti ucapan semua orang diluar sana..

"jangan lupa mengajak sasuke menjenguknya. Aku akan kembali saat waktu sarapan tiba."

.

"terima kasih untuk semua-nya."ucapnya sambil menatap shisui uchiha. Punggungnya berbalik sesudah mengatakan itu semua, mikoto mengangguk meningkahi kepergiannya. "berhati-hatilah.."

Pintu itu dibuka, digeser kesamping dan ditutup kembali. Fugaku melangkah menjauh, di dalam ruangan tersisa dua sosok yang masih hidup dalam kekalutannya. Shisui uchiha tak berbicara sampai beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya dengan mengamati keadaan fisik ibu sahabatnya itu..

"anda bisa beristirahat, biarkan aku yang menjaga-nya."ia berucap dengan nada lebih tenang. "bukankah sasuke membutuhkan sarapan pagi? Anda bisa menyimpan tenaga anda untuk itu. Itachi pasti sedih jika sasuke sampai terbengkalai karena-nya.."

"ha'i.. Terima kasih untuk semua-nya.. Shisui."ujarnya pelan, masih tetap tidak beranjak dari sisi-nya. "tapi aku masih kuat. Aku tak bisa tenang melihatnya seperti itu. Ia pasti sangat menderita."

Shisui menggeleng. "jangan ucapkan terima kasih. Itu bukan apapun, dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku sangat mengetahui kalau itachi begitu mencintai anda.. Dan fugaku-jisan. Sasuke.. Entah bagaimana tapi ia begitu tak akan rela melihat kalian semua menderita."ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku adalah orang tempat dimana ia menitipkan semua perasaannya. Percaya padaku, dia akan mengulitiku kalau sampai aku membiarkan basan dan jisan sedih seperti sekarang."

"anda tahu ia sangat sensitif akan perasaan.."

"ini tak membuatku repot. Ia begitu tidak egois memikirkan kami semua.. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku dan fugaku tentang ini. Ia begitu tertutup akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.. Terlalu disiplin hingga aku dan fugaku sama sekali melupakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan terdalamnya sendiri."

.

"kau tahu ia terlihat seperti terlalu mencintai desa, bahkan rela mengabdikan diri dan seperti mengabaikan cinta-nya pada keluarganya sendiri.. Bahkan kami sendiri merasa bahwa cinta-nya pada desa jauh lebih besar melebihi cinta-nya kepada keluarga-nya.. Kami benar-benar tak pernah mengharapkan kalau itachi akan memiliki perasaannya pada kami.. Mengingat kesehariannya yang pendiam.."ia menepuk bahu shisui, tersenyum lemah. Gurat-gurat kecemasan masih menghiasi wajanya.

"terima kasih karena terus menjaganya. Mengawasinya dari dekat, aku tak bisa membayangkan begitu butanya kami akan dirinya terkecuali dengan keterangan-keterangan yang kau berikan.. Kami benar-benar harus berterima kasih padamu shisui. Sangat amat berterima kasih."

"itu tugasku sebagai saudara-nya. Anda tak perlu sungkan mengucapkan semua yang anda perlukan padaku."

.

"kalau begitu aku akan menemani sasuke sebentar. Ia juga merasa tak enak badan semenjak itachi pulang dalam kondisi kurang menyenangkan dalam misi terakhirnya."

Sepeninggal ibu uchiha itu, shisui hanya mampu berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia terlalu bingung, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuat keadaan menjadi semaki merepotkan dengan membuat itachi sadar secara instan dengan cara membangunkannya. Ya, ia sendirilah yang menyampaikan pendapat akan ide di biusnya itachi tanpa kesadaran sama sekali..

Karena harapannya itachi dapat segera sembuh. Itachi dapat beristirahat total dan segera pulih.. Bukannya malah mengigau sepanjang malam seperti malam ini.

Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu? Maaf jika keputusanku salah.. Demi apapun bangunlah dari sana, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu.

Ia menyentuh kepala itachi, mengelusnya. Terkadang ia ingat bagaimana ia sering memperlakukan itachi dulu, sesuatu yang akan menular dan dilakukan itachi pada sasuke uchiha. Meletakkan dua jarinya tepat di atas dahi pemuda itu.. Seseorang Yang sekarang tengah bergerak gelisah sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata konstant yang makna-nya amat sangat jelas.

Siapa yang kau khawatirkan itachi?

"o..-otouto. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan bawa otoutoku pergi!"ia menggelengkan kepala-nya kuat-kuat. "t-ttidak boleeeh! T-TtidaaaAAAk!"

.

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk merenung dalam heningnya malam. Memeluk meringkuk memandangi malam dengan mata kosong yang tak berbeda dari hari-hari biasa-nya. Ia menyepikan diri, tak ada seorangpun yang menemani-nya. Pada dasarnya ia merasa aneh. Bersalah tidak bersalah, ia hanya bingung, ragu, takut, dan yang paling dominan adalah sebuah gairah baru yang mencuat dari dalam dirinya.

Gairah untuk melawan kekuatan orang-orang yang mengekangnya. Buruknya itu semua hampir menyerupai sebuah pertentangan pada aturan yang berlaku di negara api tercinta-nya..

"apa yang kulakukan salah? Coba beri aku petunjuk untuk satu kali ini saja."

. . . . . .

Sandaime tengah berdiri di belakang meja berisi kursi yang di duduki yondaime. Beliau, seperti biasa tengah menggenggam cerutu-nya dengan mantap. Tak ada yang lain yang akan dilakukannya selama hidup kecuali menyesap cerutu itu; bahkan saran dari yondaime-pun tidak di responnya-aku kuat untuk ini minato!-itulah andalannya untuk membuat rongrongan terhadapnya berhenti. Padahal itu semua juga dilakukan atas saran dari istri-nya sendiri. Biwako senju.

"jadi bagaimana dengan konoha hari ini?"ujarnya sambil mengepulkan udara kelabu ke udara. "aku yakin konoha memiliki banyak kejadian menarik untuk diberitakan. Katakan satu, padaku minato.."

Pria itu memalingkan wajah ke arah sandaime hiruzen. Lebih dulu menghela napas, ia berhenti menekuni dokumen terakhir yang diletakkan tepat di atas meja dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum sedikit baru kemudian berbicara setelah sandaime membalas tatapan mata-nya.

"anda tahu, hari ini seorang pemuda telah membuat sebuah gedung kebakaran."ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, melakukan kontak mata satu kali lagi. "persis-nya karena ingin membuat tiga orang ANBU menerima pesannya untuk disampaikan kepadaku."

Alis sandaime berkerut. "naruto-kun ya?"timbangnya.

.

Minato namikaze senju berdehem gugup. "sebenarnya bukan masalah berarti sandaime-sama.. Anda tak perlu membuat pikiran berlebihan tentangnya. Aku telah menerima pesan darinya dengan sangat jelas. Masalahnya adalah aku menangkap tanda keganjilan yang selalu ingin kuindahkan dari semua garis keturunannya."

Pria dihadapan lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala-nya, ia berjalan membalikkan tubuh dan duduk di atas sofa lainnya yang tersisa.

"Dia memang selalu menyerupai mereka dalam beberapa hal. Sikap keras kepala-nya begitu mutlak, aku tahu pasti mengenai-nya.. Aku yang mengajarinya, maksudku aku yang mendidiknya secara luar biasa dari tahapan paling mendasar."

. . . . . .

"ha'i. Aku mengerti benar ia adalah seorang anak yang jenius, entah bagaimana gennya begitu mempengaruhinya. Saudara-nya pun jenius.. Tak memungkirkan bahwa ia juga memiliki pikiran sama briliannya dengan prodigy legasi satu.. Kedua-nya pasti tak berbeda sedikitpun juga."

Dua orang itu terhanyut dalam pikiran dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Yondaime kembali mengangkat wajah setelah beberapa saat memandangi dengan cermat kertas dokumen dibawah-nya.

"dia amat sangat realistis.. Tak ada yang meragukannya. Tapi masalahnya coucil dan para tetua pasti tak akan mengabaikan keberadaannya bagaimana-pun juga. Terlepas dari siapa dirinya, kemampuannya pasti akan sangat berpengaruh bagi kemajuan konoha kedepannya.. Ia ninja yang besar, anda berhasil menciptakan ninja besar.. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita berharap banyak bagi sannin selanjutnya kan?"

. . . . . .

"katakan saja apa yang menjadi kekhawatiranmu Minato.. Aku pasti mendengarkannya."tukas Sandaime akhirnya.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian konoha.

"sekalipun aku tak bersalah kalian tak akan melepaskanku dengan mudah."

Pemuda itu membuat ia sakit kepala bukan main. Ia tidak tahan menghadapi hal-hal kontoversional semacam ini. "mengapa kau membakar atap gedung dewan coucil? Beruntung petugas kepolisian datang tepat waktu."ujarnya sinis.

"kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana jadinya permukiman kalau api terus menjalar."

Mata pria itu mengawasinya baik-baik. Sebagai uchiha ia sangat amat geram dengan pandangan amat mengintimidasi seperti yang pemuda itu tunjukkan; salahnya adalah pandangan itu tak tertolak, sekalipun ia adalah uchiha yang harusnya mengintimidasi.

Aura-nya terlalu kuat. Mata-nya memancarkan kekosongan.. Apakah dia seorang ANBU?

"aku tak akan datang kemari. Menyerahkan diriku sendiri seandainya aku berbohong."ucapanya terdengar datar tanpa tanda nada yang berarti. Alisnya berkerut, ia paling benci di debat. Sekali lagi ia adalah uchiha yang tak ingin di debat..

Terlebih oleh anak muda non uchiha.. Uzumaki.

"untuk seorang kriminal kau benar-benar memalukan."ujarnya dingin. "kau tak mengerti bagaimana seorang ninja menaruh kehormatannya. Kau tak memahami arti sebuah martabat kehormatan."

"dan anda tak mengerti apa-apa mengenai masalah ini. Anda tak hadir disana lebih awal untuk dapat melihat semua detailnya langsung."mata kosong itu menyorotnya lagi. Seolah memberi penegasan atas semua ucapan pemiliknya. Dan bagaimanapun cara-nya ia hanya bisa takluk menghadapi itu.. Seolah mata itu benar-benar mata kutukan yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh semua ego-nya.

Ada yang menyerupai ia.. Aku tak mengerti tapi aku pasti pernah melihat pemilik mata lain yang menyerupai dirinya.. Cih. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat diriku takluk pada bocah muda uzumaki ini? Ia pasti mengada-ada. Mengada-ada!

"kalau anda datang 35 menit lebih awal aku yakin kebakarannya tak akan terjadi."

Brak!

"kau tahu bocah, Dari awal kau sudah berusaha menipu kepolisian dengan mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah uzumaki! Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi semua orang tahu uzumaki berambut merah! Kau pasti akan dipidana dalam waktu yang lama! Tolong beritahukan kapten mengenai hasil interogasi ini!"

Braak!

Kepala naruto ditempelkan di atas meja. Tangannya masih di ikat dengan erat di belakang tubuh. Dihadapannya seorang interogator kepolisian berlogo punggung kipas warna merah dengan pegangan berwarna putih uchiha clan menyodokkan tangannya di sisi kepala naruto, memaksanya menempel ke permukaan meja. Suara bergedebuk terdengar dengan menempelnya kepala naruto di atas kayu itu. Seorang ninja pencatat bermata sharingan menulis semua ucapan rekan polisi-nya dengan cepat.

"kau kelihatannya memang cocok diperlakukan seperti ini."naruto menghembuskan napasnya melalui hidung saat mendengar ini. Dua ninaja uchiha itu benar-benar keras memperlakukan dirinya sejauh ini; walau itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi psikisnya.

"kau tahu? Dengan kapten kau tak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Kau akan terkena vonis yang berat. Beliau amat begitu disiplin dalam semua kasus pelanggaran yang ditanganninya."tambahnya dingin, ia mendelik menatap pemuda bermarga uzumaki dihadapannya.

"dan jangan berharap bisa memberi pandangan kosong melompong-mu itu padanya. Itu pasti tidak mempan."

. . . . . .

"aku tak akan pergi atau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku untuk menunggu kehadirannya."pria berseragam kepolisian itu melompati meja dengan tangkas, berpindah ke tempat naruto dan menendang tempat duduknya ke arah dinding. Dalam sekelabatan mata singkat, ia memberikan pukulan kearah wajah tanpa ekspresi itu; sebuah aliran cakra memperkuat pukulannya.

Bugh!

"jaga sopan santunmu uzumaki!"ia menarik tangannya sambil menekukkan bibir mencibir. Di sisi lain naruto tengah tertunduk, hidungnya memuncratkan darah terkena pukulan beraliran cakra yang dihantamkan uchiha didepannya.

"cih! Aku akan kembali dengan kapten yang kau harapkan sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu."

Ya bersiaplah uzumaki..

Pria itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki-nya menjauh. Membiarkan naruto yang kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang tubuh terdiam sambil menikmati darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Bagaimana-pun tak akan ada yang tak melihat bahwa ia telah menyerupai seorang yang diamuk oleh algojo-algojo kelas berat; ada lebam di sisi bibir dan tepi mata-nya, juga hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah.

Di satu sisi tampak penjaga berseliweran, berdiri di seberang ruang yang tampak dari kaca tempat ia, uzumaki naruto di kurung. Berbagai pandangan dingin menampilkan diri dihadapannya. Andai saja ia benar-benar uzumaki yang cerewet, ia pasti sudah mengomel dan menggerutu, mengumpat habis-habisan manusia disiplin tak berhati itu.

Tapi ia bukan seperti mereka, ia jenius, dan karena itulah ia disini. Di ruang yang menyerupai penjara level dua. Tentu saja karena ia sendiri yang datang menyerahkan diri kemari, ia bukan seseorang yang akan menyusahkan banyak ninja hanya untuk mencari keberadaannya, tidak mempermalukan sandaime. Ia bukan beban bagi uzumaki clan dan hitungan jari orang yang dikenalnya.

Telinga-nya dipasang baik-baik. Ia mendeteksi cakra melalui suara yang dibuat, melalui hawa yang disebar, melalui tekanan dalam ruang. Sandaime mengajarkan itu semua padanya.

Tepat pada hitungan detik ke 390, sebuah tekanan besar masuk, berhawa dingin, bersuara langkah tegas..

Oke. Penjara-nya telah tiba.

"jadi inikah kriminal yang kau katakan?"ujar suara bass yang terdengar penuh akan wibawa. "kau bisa pergi."

. . . . . .

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh, suara pintu digeser dan tertutup. Suara seorang lelaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, pria yang menarik kursi tempatnya diikat dan tangannya di belenggu. Ia menggeser-nya dalam satu sentakan, membawa naruto tiba di tempat awal ia datang kemari. Sosok tadi duduk di seberang meja berhadapan dengan-nya.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya susah payah, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

"aku yakin aku pasti dihadapkan pada kapten keamanan kepolisian di konoha."

"hn."fugaku menjawab singkat. Mata-nya menatap pemuda dihadapannya intensif. "melihat keadaanmu pasti kesalahan yang kau buat benar-benar menyedihkan. Atau bahkan hingga menyebabkan interogatorku ingin membunuhmu."

Naruto melipat bibir bawahnya keatas, mengerucutkannya sebentar. "dia bisa melakukannya kalau ia memang ingin melakukannya. Bukankah anda melihat keberadaanku?"

"aku benci membuang waktuku. Berani sekali kau membuatnya marah hanya untuk membuat ia memanggilku kemari. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri."

Kedua-nya hanyut dalam tatapan saling menilai. Dua bola mata onix yang berhadapan secara sejajar, dua orang berambut hitam yang sama, dua orang yang terlihat berada dalam genetik yang serupa..

"kau bukan uzumaki. Kau menipu."komentar fugaku bernada sarkas. "wajar saja jika ia menghajarmu begitu rupa, kau memberikan sebuah keterangan palsu."

.

"tapi inilah yang sandaime berikan padaku. Bagaimana-pun aku harus mensyukuri nama belakang marga yang diberikan padaku sendiri."

Mata fugaku memadat. Irisnya berkilat mencolok.

"kau anak didikan panti asuhan? Tak ada anak panti asuhan yang mendapatkan nama belakang marga."bantah fugaku mengoreksi. Ia bersikap sinis, berusaha memojokkan pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara-nya. "kau berbohong lagi."

Naruto mengadu pandang dengannya, mereka tak memutuskan kontak mata sedikitpun. Seolah-olah hawa intimidasi fugaku uchiha tidak mempan bagi sosok muda ini.

"-dan anda adalah orang yang sibuk, tidak penting apa yang kita bicarakan aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tak bersalah. Hanya buktikan dan datangkan dua ANBU yang terlibat, aku tak akan memangkiri apapun."

"kau tak berhak memberiku perintah. Tak pernah berhak, jadi kenapa aku ingin membantumu? Jangan berpikir bisa memberiku tipuan konyol."pria matang itu berbicara dengan nada tegas dan ketenangan yang memadai. Seorang kapten kepolisian yang amat sangat disegani.

"kulitmu pucat. Siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?"imbuhnya setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri. "aku akan memastikan itu tertera dalam surat penahanan pertamamu."

Naruto mengedipkan mata-nya sekali, walau ia bisa mengendalikan tindakannya tapi tidak dengan hal-hal semacam ini. "aku tak memiliki orang tua. Jangan mengataiku berbohong karena aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yang membesarkan dan mendidikku. Aku hanya kenal sandaime.. Sandaime-hokage hiruzen."

Untuk pertama kalinya fugaku melebarkan matanya. "bagus sekali..-"

"-kumohon anda jangan menuliskan nama-nya disana."fugaku menaikkan alisnya sejenak, naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan, "nama-nya terlalu terhormat untuk ditempatkan dalam surat bercela semacam itu. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai membuatnya terjadi."

"aku tak akan berpikir kalau ucapanmu akan dibenarkan. Kalau begitu saranku jangan membuat tindakan yang memalukan."

.

.

Diluar ruang, dari balik kaca ruangan lainnya, penjaga-penjaga ruang interogasi itu menaikkan alis mereka. Saling beradu spekulasi mengenai apa yang terjadi hingga menahan sang kapten begitu lama di dalamnya.

"aku tak pernah melihat kapten fugaku berlaku setenang ini menghadapi kriminal yang kuhajar. Tak perduli apapun itu ia akan mengakhiri semua-nya dengan cepat."

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. "dia berbicara cukup banyak.. Setidaknya hari ini. Kelihatannya ada yang direncanakan oleh kapten.. Kurasa ada baiknya melihat acara interiogasi ini berakhir."

"benar.. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat ada apa dibalik sana. Mungkin dengan suara-suara-nya juga. Aku bukan seorang pembaca gerakan bibir yang spesifik, ini membuatku ingin membatalkan barrier-nya."

"ide bagus dan kapten akan membunuhmu setelahnya."

. . . . .

.

.

"yondaime telah mengirimkan memo-nya agar aku membebaskanmu. Walau itu tak mengurangi nilai bahwa kau mendapat sanksi dibawah kendaliku."

Pemuda dihadapannya tak memberi respon apapun. Tapi ia merasa ada yang lain, seolah ia memang tak harus memperlakukan kriminal dihadapannya dengan 'disiplin ketat', seolah yang dihadapkannya adalah dua putra kebanggan-nya dirumah. Ia enggan mengakui-nya bahwa ada perasaan seolah menyamakan antara uzumaki kuroi itu dan dua putra-nya.. Walau masih belum terlalu mencolok ia yakin pasti bahwa tinggi pemuda dihadapannya pasti hanya berselisih dua atau tiga senti dari tinggi putra sulungnya.

Putri sulungnya..

"aku harus pergi. Kudengar kau ingin melakukan tes besok pagi.. Aku akan melihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu. Dilain hal kau harus menuruti perintahku. Kutunggu pukul 2 hari ini di mansionku di distrik uchiha clan. Hukumanmu menunggu."

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya. Memutar tubuh dan pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia memberikan kode tangan samar pada dua polisi yang berjaga dan tengah mengawasi dari balik kaca jendela pembatas antar ruang itu. Suara pintu dibuka dan naruto dilepaskan dari belenggunya. Tak ada ucapan apapun, untuk pertama kali-nya fugaku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas kearah pemuda itu. Menunggunya untuk keluar bersamaan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang lewat, berarti hanya tinggal menghitung detik menuju hukuman bagi seorang uzumaki naruto.

.

.

"kau harus melihat dimana kau harus mencari rumah seorang head clan."ujarnya datar. Kedua-nya pun pergi melewati polisi-polisi uchiha yang berjaga.

. . . . . .

Kedua-nya membuat seisi konoha memandangi mereka dengan tatapan campur aduk. Seorang pria dewasa dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan berdampingan; yang menjadi masalahnya adalah karena kedua-nya kurang familiar berjalan di jalanan penduduk konoha. Itu sebabnya, terkecuali beberapa orang yang mengenali fugaku uchiha sebagai kepala keamanan dan clan uchiha yang disegani, tak ada yang mengenali remaja laki-laki disebelahnya.

Bisik-bisik santer terdengar, seolah-olah ini benar-benar hal baru yang perlu untuk dilakukan.

"kelihatannya kau terkenal diantara penduduk konoha. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka."

Naruto melirik fugaku dari samping, tetap memantapkan pandangan ke depan. "aku sendiri tak mengetahui itu."

Tap-tap-tap!

Ada beberapa orang yang memberi salam pada fugaku, sesuatu yang hanya diberinya balasan 'hn' atau tidak sama sekali. Uchiha dewasa itu seolah menghipnotis semua perhatian disekitarnya. Naruto yang ikut terkena imbas dari orang tersebut juga tak mengomentarkan apapun. Kedua-nya berjalan dalam kesunyian yang tenang, hanya berjalan melewati kerumunan penduduk di pasar baru kemudian melangkah kearah jalur dengan gerbang berlambang kipas dua warna.

.

"selamat siang kapten."fugaku mengangguk, tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"jadi bagaimana dengan pengamanan distrik? Jangan sampai ada pengunjung tak diundang."ninja itu mengangguk, kemudian membuka beberapa lembaran dokumen. "seperti yang anda katakan, kami melakukan patroli sepanjang waktu. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"memang sepantasnya begitu."kata fugaku singkat. Ia menerima laporan itu dan melihat-lihat beberapa halamannya dengan cepat dan efisien, naruto mengamatinya dengan saksama. Ia bersikap seolah-olah menjadi ajudan yang baik dari balik punggung tuan yang di kawalnya.

"dan putra anda seharusnya diberi pengobatan medis. Aku tak yakin ia akan baik-baik saja dengan memar di saluran pernafasan seperti itu.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya fugaku hanya mengerutkan alis tanpa membuang pandangan dari kertas-kertas yang dihadapinya, ia tak memberi tanggapan apapun walau hanya sekedar satu dua ucapan.

"kita pergi."ajaknya setelah semuanya di rasa beres. Ia meninggalkan dokumen itu di lobi ninja penjaga di muka gerbang distrik uchiha. "terus tingkatkan keamanan penjagaan."

"ha'i. Anda bisa menyerahkan-nya pada kami kapten."

. . . . . .

Tap-tap-tap.

"anda yakin tak masalah aku berjalan disamping anda?"

Ekor matanya melirik naruto, memberinya pandangan penilaian. Lain halnya dimata naruto dan orang-orang yang menyadari bahwa tatapan itu seperti tatapan sinis merendahkan. "ada apa?"

"semua orang menganggapku sebagai putra anda. Itu sebuah kesalahan, akan mencoreng nama baik anda."naruto menjelaskannya dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. "bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi."

Angin meniup sisa-sisa dedauan yang tersisa, pertanda musim gugur telah berakhir untuk mengawali awal baru musim dingin. Beberapa menyambut kedua-nya, sebuah suguhan pemandangan menarik dekat mansion kediaman sang kepala clan. Naruto berhenti tepat di sebelah fugaku saat akhirnya pria itu berhenti melangkah, tidak menoleh lagi.

"kau boleh membersihkan diri. Temui aku pukul dua. Dua belas menit lagi.. Aku yakin akan sangat baik untuk melihatmu tidak terlambat di hari penghukumanmu."

Sreeeek!

Ia menyelipkan tubuh, melangkah masuk dan membiarkan naruto tetap di depan pintu tanpa meminta-nya menyingkir atau masuk sama sekali. Sebuah awal, dengan kepala jeniusnya naruto mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia sampai melanggar ucapan dan perintah sang kapten kepolisian.

.

'kage bunshin no jutsu!'

Dengan diiringi kepulan asap kecil, burung gagak beterbangan dengan seorang pemuda yang tetap berada dihadapan pintu mansion si kepala clan.

Pagi hari ujian genin.

Terlihat wajah-wajah penuh kecemasan yang memenuhi training ground akademi ninja tempat ujian genin dilangsungkan. Jounin ninja berkeliaran kesana-kemari mengatur jalannya ujian. Secara serentak, terlihat juga beberapa wajah kaku dengan baju-baju berkerah tinggi warna gelapnya, ikut mengatur jalannya pengamanan orang-orang penting yang nantinya ikut menghadiri penyelenggaraan ujian hari ini.

"atur agar beberapa jounin bisa mendapat akses pandang penuh dari sudut sana! Yondaime-sama akan duduk tepat di 20 derajat arah tenggara dari lokasi itu."seorang jounin memberikan pengarahan arah pada sosok bertopeng dengan ninjato di punggung.

"kau harus memastikan arah dua belas dan arah jarum jam 6 di awasi dengan baik. Itu merupakan titik buta paling utama yang beresiko."ia memberi instruksi pada rekan ANBU-nya yang langsung melesat ke arah yang dimaksud. Di tangannya terdapat papan schedule dengan kertas terjepit dan satu pencil kayu sebagai alat pembuat coretan-coretan penanda.

"kalau begitu sudah saatnya.."gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 'saatnya untuk menjemput yondaime hokage dan kapten kepolisian uchiha..'

. . . . .

"hei ANBU-san!"teriaknya bersungguh-sungguh. Seorang anbu menoleh kearahnya, dengan lekas melompat mendekat. "ada yang harus kulakukan?"

"tentu. Bisa jemput yondaime-sama dan kapten kepolisian uchiha? Aku akan mengurus bagian sandaime-hokage sama!"

Kepulan asap menyertai ucapan penjelas terakhir itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kepulan asap lagi muncul, menghilangkan sosok pria jounin yang tadi mengakomodir jalannya pelaksanaan ujian. Pagi yang amat menggembirakan bagi masa depan konohagakure no sato sedang dimulai..

.

.

.

Konohagakure pusat kota.

Naruto sedang menyantap sarapan pagi-nya di kedai dango terdekat. Pemuda itu memasukkan dango ke-2 nya ke dalam mulut dengan tenang dan elegan. Satu-satunya pria berpakaian hitam dengan kerah tinggi serta boots warna hitam kelam, bisa dikatakan ia adalah satu dari beberapa shinobi pengunjung kedai sejuta penggemar tersebut. Seperti biasa, ia melipat baju lengan panjangnya hingga mencapai siku, memperlihatkan tangan pucat yang sepadan dengan warna tubuhnya.

Mungkin ia bisa dibilang sebagai mayat berjalan jika suasana-nya malam hari, namun ia bukanlah seorang hantu. Mungkin ia agak lebih terlihat sedikit berbeda; berbeda karena ia tak mengenal banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Menakjubkannya ia hampir menyamai sesosok klan; klan yang terlihat hampir selalu berduka setiap hari.

'uchiha clan. Siapa lagi yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan warna mata hitam serta kulit yang pucat?'

Sreeeek!

Kursinya digeser. Naruto berdiri lantas melangkah mendekat kearah kounter, masih dengan tatapan hampa-nya yang luar biasa.

"berapa?"

Senyuman lembut mencuat dari bibir gadis itu. Mata keduanya bertemu, violet dan iris kelam yang terlihat amat mengintimidasi. "15 ryo.. Dan jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu. Kau sudah menjadi pelanggan setia kami sejak lama."wanita itu menyentuh ujung hidung naruto, menekannya sedikit. "dasar pucat!"

"hn. Dasar menyebalkan."balas naruto kalem. Ia akan meraba saku-nya, sebelum wanita itu meraih siku-nya dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Mata onixnya menyorot sebal, seakan memberi warning glare untuk sosok itu. Sesuatu yang malah mengundang tawa kecil dari sosok dihadapannya.

"aku tak sudi dibiyayai oleh wanita."

"ya, terserah. Sekalipun kau membayarnya aku akan mengembalikannya. Pucat."

Naruto menghela napasnya, memiringkan kepala.

"Kau bukan pemilik restoran ini uzuki."tekannya rasional, bibir bawahnya melipat ke atas. Ia mengeluarkan uang dari dalam sakunya dengan cepat, meletakkan itu di atas meja kounter.

. . . . . .

"ya. Lihat bagaimana caramu melakukan ini, kau benar-benar menyinggung perasaanku."

Naruto melirik kearah Yugao Uzuki, Sang heires terakhir dari uzuki clan. "bukan urusanku."ujarnya singkat lantas dengan gerakan tangkas membalikkan tubuh hendak pergi. Iris violet yugao melebar, "kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu sandaime akan insiden terakhimu. Itu cukup impas."

Tap-tap!

"apa aku salah dengar?"naruto bergumam sambil berbalik. "apa yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang sandaime-sama? Coba kupikirkan sesuatu yang menarik."

. . . . . .

Yugao memandangi naruto yang tengah berspekulasi. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ia suka mengawasi kegiatan harian dari pemuda remaja itu. Tentu saja ini bukan hanya aktivitas yang cuma-cuma, yugao uzuki hanya melakukan sesuatu yang penting saja dalam hidupnya.

Dan ini penting, ini misi baginya.. Sangat penting.. Mungkin begitu lebih tepat.

"..-mungkin betapa idiotnya ninja medis dihadapanku."

Seringainya melebar. Sangat menyukai perkataan beberapa kosa kata tersebut. Mengingat akan betapa irit kata-nya sosok dihadapannya, ia pasti akan jadi deretan dari orang-orang paling beruntung yang pernah ada karena bisa membuat sang pemuda berkata dalam bahasa jabarannya.

Bukan bahasa sederhana menyebalkannya.

"kau tak mengetahui satu hal ini.. Kudengar yondaime adalah orang yang melindungimu dari murka-nya. Ini pasti akan jadi sesuatu yang menarik.."ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. Membuat sosok dihadapannya menegang dengan rahang terkatup.

Rahang naruto mengeras. Mata-nya menyipit tajam, "kau akan berurusan denganku. Ingat itu baik-baik uzuki."

. . . . . . .

Wajahnya tersenyum saat mendapati pemuda bermarga uzumaki dengan rambut hitam kelam itu pergi. Sekarang ia tengah menulis sebuah memo, menempelkan-nya di dinding dan melepas apron bermerk dango-resto yang dikenakannya sebelumnya. Kakinya melangkah secara otomatis ke arah dapur di belakang, menyelinap dari kerumunan pelayan yang berjualan dan melayani para penggemar dango. Dari dalam saku, sebuah gulungan kecil dikeluarkan. Dibentangkan horizontal di atas meja kayu dapur.

Setelah memastikan diri bahwa hanya ia seorang yang berada disana, Ia membuat insou. Memunculkan kepulan asap dengan beberapa benda 'tak layak' yang seharusnya berada jauh dari onggokan sayuran dan makanan di dapur. Berupa ninjato dengan sepatu, topeng, serta sebuah armor keabuan dalam set lengkap.. Dihadapannya kain jendela berkibar-kibar, pertanda bahwa daun jendela-nya tengah dibuka..

"baiklah. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi.."gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menurunkan pandangan menatap onggokan peralatan keanbuan itu.

. . . . . .

"bagaimana kabar menma-kun minato?"

"ah. Anda baik sekali, dia baik-baik saja sandaime-sama. Terima kasih karena telah menanyakan kabarnya."

Sandaime menghembuskan asap kelabu-nya dari mulut. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menuju tenda tempat para ANBU berjaga ketat; upacara genin hari ini akan berjalan maksimal menurut persepsi sang legenda profesor.

"hari ini konoha akan menghadapi saat yang penting.. Aku benar-benar menyukai hawa penuh semangat ini."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sebagai respon. Terkadang ia menganggukkan kepala-nya sedikit saat mendapati sosok-sosok jounin yang memberi hormat kearahnya. Disampingnya sandaime tersenyum simpul.

"memang kadang hidup menjadi benar-benar merepotkan ya?"dan kedua-nya duduk ditempat yang disediakan sementara salah satu jounin pengajar akademi membuka acara dengan berbagai celotehan membosankannya..

.

Dua puluh tujuh setengah menit 2 detik kemudian.

Seorang bocah tengah berdiri dengan gugup dihadapan dewan juri. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap membuat jutsu dengan mata ditadahkan ke depan; si jounin moderator acara memberinya senyum menyemangati, seolah-olah tengah berkata 'ayo, lakukan saja,'

Atau dimata-nya seperti jika jounin itu memberinya tuntutan lebih. 'ayo lakukan atau kau dicincang' sesuatu yang tentu saja membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati. Diseberang juri, dibawah tenda dengan pengawalan ketat, dua kage besar konoha beserta seorang kepala kepolisian militer menunggu dengan tatapan bercampur; sandaime yang menghisap cerutu-nya, yondaime yang memberi senyum simpul, dan fugaku uchiha yang tatapan-nya datar-datar saja. Ia berekspresi seolah benar-benar sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Membosankan tentu saja. Jika bukan karena ada peserta yang ingin ikut diseleksi untuk menjadi ninja kepolisian ia tak akan mungkin menyibukkan diri untuk datang hari ini; atau mungkin saja tetap menyibukkan karena undangan yang pasti diberikan mantan rekan jounin-nya dulu..

Minato namikaze.

"kau terlihat amat bersemangat fugaku.." Minato berbicara sambil melirik kearah teman jounin elitnya dulu. "apa kau yakin jika mereka bisa melewati ujian kali ini dengan mudah?"

Mata onix itu menyorotnya sebelum berbicara. Memberikan kontak intens penuh intimidasi, "..-Kita bisa melihatnya nanti.. Yondaime."

"ah.. Dia baru saja memulainya."cetus sandaime mengalihkan pembicaraan. "kukira kita bisa melihat bagaimana calon genin ini menghadapi tantangannya.."

.

Arena ujian

. . . . . .

"kawarimi no jutsu!"

Sepotong kayu muncul, menggantikan posisi dari shinobi kecil yang sekarang muncul di atas dahan pepohonan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan selanjutnya si jounin mengarahkan bocah tadi kearah meja dengan lempeng logam berukir konoha berjejeran rapi. Ada dua warna bagi hittae-ate konohagakure disana, satu biru dan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Sisa-nya, ada beberapa pilihan lainnya, seperti model hittae-ate terikat di kepala dan hittae-ate yang dipasangkan bagi lengan; intinya semua simbol pusaran air bertangkai konoha berada disana. Terukir dengan amat jelas.

"peserta selanjutnya!"

. . . . . . .

Bisa dikatakan ada banyak peserta yang berlalu lalang dan berkonsentrasi mungkin untuk ujian yang akan atau sedang dialami-nya. Mereka berusaha dengan bersungguh-sungguh, berusaha dengan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membuat kesalah jutsu dan berakhir dengan menjadi dead last pada ujian kali ini. Bagi anak-anak ninja, dengan marga clan ninja, ini merupakan ajang pembuktian pada orang tua dan clan mereka serta ajang untuk memamerkan kekuatan clan masing-masing. Tak hanya itu bahkan anak setengah ninja pun melakukan hal serupa hari ini.

Terkecuali untuk sosok tinggi yang terlihat monoton memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Ia adalah sosok paling tinggi, paling dewasa, sekaligus paling mencolok disana. Seorang calon genin atau calon anggota polisi konoha yang paling menawan.

"bunshin no jutsu!"

. . . . . .

'inikah tes yang dijanjikan sandaime?'

Tenda hokage

"ehm,"

Sandaime berdehem, menarik perhatian kage ke empat konoha dan kapten kepolisian; walau bukan itu tujuannya, ia tetap melampirkan senyum simpulnya ke arah dua pria itu. Tangannya terangkat membuat isyarat pada jounin yang menyampaikan urutan ujian. Entah mengapa isyarat itu seolah benar-benar mampu melenyapkan kebingungan dari si jounin, pria berhittae ate dengan luka melintang di hidung itu tersenyum tergugup-gugup.

"kau harus menyebutkannya iruka, jangan dilompati."

"ma-mmaafkan saya sandaime-sama.."

Siapa yang tahu kalau alfabet U bahkan hampir selesai sementara nama Uzumaki naruto belum juga disebutkan? Sandaime menangkap dengan baik maksud kebosanan yang ditampakkan pemuda di seberang sana. Sebuah ekspresi rileks dibuat-buat, seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku tak akan dipanggil', itu benar-benar sindiran yang pedas bagi seseorang yang sensitif sepertinya.

"anda benar-benar teledor dalam hal ini sandaime-sama."hanya komentar itulah yang diucapkan fugaku uchiha. "kukira ujian ini bahkan tidak jadi."

"yurusei aku memang pelupa."

". . . . . ."

Ujian genin area.

"uzumaki naruto!"

Beberapa orang sempat bertanya-tanya, berbisik-bisik menanyakan apakah ada yang mengenal calon genin satu ini. Seorang pemuda muncul baru selanjutnya terdengar decak kekaguman dari para calon kunoichi yang berada disana. Banyak mata dipincingkan menuju ke arah naruto uzumaki yang dimaksud.

"kyaaa! Keren sekali!"

. . . . . .

"kau mengenalnya?"ucap salah satu anak kecil. "kurasa tak ada murid sepertinya sebelum hari ini."ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

. . . . . .

"apa memang begitu?"siku-nya menyentuh rusuk teman seangkatannya yang baru menjadi genin itu, membuat bocah yang diajak berbicara mengerjabkan mata-nya beberapa kali. Ia memandang kearah lawan bicaranya, bersikap serius.

"benar dan dia terlalu dewasa? Apa jangan-jangan ia seorang dead last?"

"kurasa bisa jadi begitu."sahut yang lain sambil memfokuskan mata kearah arena ujian. "tapi dia tampan. Lihat saja banyak mata wanita terarah kearahnya.."

Bocah yang dimaksud mengangguk simpel, dikepalanya terpasang hittae-ate yang baru dimenangkan. "tapi dia memang benar-benar tampan.. Maksudku tak ada yang bilang dia tidak keren kan? Dia sangat cool!"

"ya. Nii-san satu itu memang benar-benar keren."

.

Iruka memberi naruto sedikit pengarahan setelah pemuda itu masuk dan memberi hormat kearah tenda para kage dan juri. Ia terlihat sangat serius dan berkonsentrasi dalam hal ini, sang jounin tersenyum sambil membolak-balik kertas-nya.

"ANBU!"

Sejenak.. Semua hal menjadi benar-benar penuh kejutan bagi si pemuda..

Sebuah kekkai transparan dipasang. Beberapa genin diminta menyingkir sedangkan lapangan besar itu dipenuhi aura kemerahan transparan. Di seberang tenda si kapten kepolisian menyeringai, matanya tak lepas memandang sosok ditengah sana.

"kita bisa melihat murid anda sandaime-sama.."

"ya?"ulang sandaime memastikan. Fugaku uchiha menegakkan dagu-nya, "ini tak akan berjalan semudah yang terlihat. Uchiha tak main-main menyeleksi anggota-nya."

'apa yang dipikirkannya?'pikir sandaime sambil menatap kearah arena tempat naruto berdiri. Ia menyensor akan suasana cakra yang kapasitasnya bercampuran dengan satu jalur utama. Sejenak senyumnya menghilang digantikan dengan kerutan di dahi, walau tak memungkiri setelahnya ekspresinya kembali menjadi rileks karena menyadari satu hal.

Satu hal yang menjadi kunci semua hal.

"uchiha pasti bisa melewati itu. Tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan clan lain akan selamat melewatinya.." imbuh sang kepala clan sangat yakin. Sandaime mengangguk mengiyakan ini.

.

.

"suiton : ja no kuchi!"mata naruto memicing saat itu juga, ia dengan sigap melompat keudara, menghindari limpahan air berbentuk gelombang besar itu; kepalanya berpikir dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian serangan beruntun muncul. Yang mengagetkan adalah serangan tersebut tepat berada satu meter dari tempatnya mengambang di udara.

"katon : Hosenka no jutsu!"

. . . . . . .

Tap-tap-tap!

Puluhan poenx bergerumbul mengejarnya. Merasa tak mendapat celah, naruto bersalto diudara, melemparkan kunai-kunainya kearah si lawan untuk mengecoh perhatian. Ia melirik sudut lain di bawah, berinisiatif menambrakkan poenix api yang mengejarnya.

"kawarimi no jutsu!"

Pooofft!

Dua jounin yang telah berada di posisi bersiaganya mengedarkan pandangan. Sejenak dua ninja berpakaian uchiha clan itu tersenyum mengejek, "lemah. Bagaimana dia bisa-"

"doton : doryuuso!"

Bruuuuuuakk!

Refleks, keduanya menghindari pasir hisap itu. Masih tergopoh-gopoh dan panik hingga pergerakannya kurang terorganisir. Naruto memanfaatkan ini dengan muncul dan memberikan salah satu dari kedua-nya tendangan ke kepala dan tinjuan ke arah dagu.

Duagh!

"tak semudah itu mengalahkanku uzumaki!"gerutu orang tadi sambil menahan tangan naruto. Ia menyeringai dengan mata merah bertomoe satu. "kami memiliki shari-"

"matamu tak akan bisa mengalahkan mata ini."naruto menunjuk kearah dua mata onixnya lantas menghambur dalam kecepatan kilat untuk memukul wajah pria tadi.

Braaaaakkkkk!

"sekalipun matamu sharingan."tambah naruto sambil melompat menghindari pukulan dari jounin lain yang mengarah kearahnya. "sial kau uzumakiii!"

.

Tenda hokage

"kukira naruto-kun terlihat menguasai keadaan."sandaime berbicara sambil mengepulkan asap cerutunya dengan rileks. "dan uchiha benar-benar memberi tantangan sulit untuk dilewatinya."

Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya, terlebih menahan malu karena ninja-nya berkata kotor dan tidak disiplin seperti biasanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dalam diam. Dalam hati berjanji bahwa setel

"mereka bukan lawan yang paling baik. Mereka yang terburuk yang diberikan sebagai tes."sela-nya dingin. "itu bukan yang utama."

. . . . . .

"kita akan melihat ini menjadi pertarungan yang luar biasa."sahut yondaime tak kalah fokus dengan keduanya.

.

.

Syuuut! Swush!

Dalam sekelebatan mata, naruto sudah menghilang dan muncul dengan kunai terhunus kearah lawannya. Walau itu dengan kecepatan sangat amat cepat, amat beruntung si ninja memiliki sharingannya. Ia memalangkan kunai berarah berlawanan dengan yang dilakukan naruto, keduanya saling menyipitkan mata.

"kau tak akan lolos dari mata ini uzumaki!"kecamnya sambil melayangkan tendangan ke arah dagu naruto, pemuda itu melakukan salto dan seperti kegunaan sharingan, itu semua terbaca lebih cepat dari apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sekalipun kecepatannya lebih cepat dari si jounin.

Ctrank!

"kau tahu mata ini akan selalu mengekorimu sampai ujung kunai ini menggorok lehermu!"kekeh meremehkan si jounin. "betapa lemahnya. Benar-benar memuakkan."

Syaaaat! Syaaaaaaat! Swush!

"kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."ucap naruto sambil menyabetkan kunai-nya, secepat apapun ia bergerak itu tetap saja mampu dihalau oleh lawannya dengan mudah. Terlihat bunga-bunga api tercipta dari pergesekan besi kunai kedua-nya. "tapi kau melupakan satu hal."

"ck! Ucapkan itu sebagai kalimat kematianmu hm?!"pria tadi meloloskan satu tendangan yang dihindari naruto dengan gerakan lentur tubuhnya. "bagus sekali. Aku pastikan itu terukir dalam nisanmu."

Stap!

Naruto menyimpan kunai-nya, sebaliknya ia malah melemparkan tiga kunai dan menautkannya kertas-kertas berfuin. Secepat kilat sesuai apa yang dilatihnya bersama sandaime hokage, ia melemparkan tiga buah bom asap, melayangkannya di udara dan membuat seal sambil menyeringai.

. . . . . .

"sial-"shurikken kage bunshin!"

Boooofffffttt! Syuuuut! Syuuuuuuut!

. . . . . . .

"katsu!"

Gledeboooooom!

.

.

Tenda hokage

Minato namikaze senju mengerjabkan mata-nya mendengar suara ledakan itu. Ia melirik sandaime dengan jantung berdebar, bahkan hanya dengan merasakan getaran yang ditimbulkan ledakannya bisa membuat ia memprediksi dengan baik efek ledakan tersebut. Samar-samar dikejauhan ia melirik kearah para ANBU yang menjaga kekkai dengan gerakan gusar memberi tanda-tanda pada rekan mereka untuk menyiapkan tenaga tambahan menahan kekkai dalam ledakan berdaya maksimum tersebut.

"a-apa anda yang mengajarkannya sandaime-sama?"

Suara helaan napas terdengar. Sandaime menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan-pelan, ia juga merasa ledakan tersebut sedikit banyak agak menyirap perhatiannya. Dikejauhan iris mata-nya menyipit kearah para peserta ujian yang berteriakan takut-takut.

"aku juga tak mengerti dengan ini minato. Hanya percayakan ini padanya.."

.

Bersama Peserta ujian

"su-suara a-aapa i..iitu sensei?! I-iitu mengerikaaan!"anak-anak itu berjejalan di belakang punggung jounin sensei akademi mereka. Membuat pria yang bersangkutan kewalahan namun tetap merasa tergugah juga dengan area yang sekarang diliputi asap. "-e-entahlah.. Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi itu adalah hasil ujian di area berkekai.."

"a-aapa kami akan mendapat ujian serupa juga?! K-kkami tidak s-ssiap senseei!"

Jounin tadi menggeleng cepat-cepat. "tak ada peserta yang dibiarkan mengundurkan diri.. Kalian harus menghadapi ujian hari ini!"

.

"tousaaaan! A-aaku i-inginnn pulaaang! Selamatkan a-aakuuuu!"

Dan begitulah keadaan selanjutnya dari para murid yang berkumpul di belakang jounin sensei-nya itu.

Di area ujian.

Di antara kawah besar dalam jumlah banyak hingga membentuk gerowong-gerowong cekungan kecil di tanah, kedua ninja berhadapan dengan kuda-kuda serta mata berpicing. Satu tomoe magatama menghiasi mata merah dua ninja berpakaian khas kerah tinggi itu. Sekilas tampak keringat dingin menuruni pelipis mereka, terus turun melintasi pipi dan dagu. Uchiha yang biasanya tenang dipermalukan hari ini. Asap mulai menghilang meninggalkan kedua pihak yang melotot satu sama lain.

"kau benar-benar tak akan menerima ampunan nak!"ucap yang satu dengan nada berat mengandung emosi membuncah. "kami tak pernah dipermalukan sampai separah ini.. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari uchiha dan mata ini!"

naruto mendencak. "percuma memiliki penglihatan baik tapi tak bisa memanfaatkannya. Benar-benar memalukan."

.

"seharusnya buang saja sharingan itu."

Dua pasang mata bermagatama itu melotot, sharingan-nya melebar sebelum akhirnya suasana menjadi mendingin tanpa sebab. Naruto makin ingin tertawa mengejek melihat itu semua, ia menekankan cukup banyak cakra ke kedua telapak kaki-nya, berusaha mempertahankan tekanan cakra-nya sendiri.

"masih berpikir itu baik?"ia tertawa sarkas. "lihatlah betapa lemahnya kalian dengan kekkei genkai kalian sendiri."

"kau menjijikkan uzumaki!"kedua-nya melesat bersamaan. Naruto langsung bersiaga tatkala mendapati mereka mulai membuat seal dengan cepat, "katon : hosenka no jutsu!"

Stap! Stap!

"kau hanya menyerangku dengan itu? Sungguh payah."

"aku bersumpah kau akan mati hari ini uzumaki!"ujar yang lain sambil berlari dengan cepat. Ia membuat seal dengan tangkas, menggembungkan dada dan memberi isyarat secara kasat mata pada rekannya. Kedua-nya bersiap menyemburkan jutsu sama dari dada mereka kearah naruto yang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bertarung penuh. Mata hitamnya melebar, mendapati keadaan sulit yang menimpa-nya..

"katon : goukkakyou no jutsu!"

"katon : goryuuka no jutsu!"

Boooooooooooomm!

Ledakan tak terhindarkan terjadi hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap besar. Naruto yang mengetahui peluangnya untuk melawan dan strategi yang lebih baik memilih melompat mengindar. Mau tidak mau menghadapi dua orang uchiha dengan tipikal katon membuatnya harus bisa memutar kepala dengan cepat. Rencana terbaik tengah ia siapkan mengingat akan satu hal dimana ia sama sekali tak memiliki afiliasi elemen pembunuh katon..

Untuk kali ini suiton yang menyebalkan.

Pikirnya sambil melompat mengindar dari serbuan shurikken yang menghadang. Tangannya mencengkeram kunai dan menangkiskan benda itu tepat waktu jauh sebelum mengenai kulitnya. Jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat.

Trank-trank!

"jangan lari kau!"

Jelit si ninja kepolisian sambil merapal segel tangan. Dadanya menggembung tepat seperti yang sangat diperkirakan naruto, bersiap menyemburkan jutsunya sementara naruto didesak oleh lawan lainnya dengan serbuan kunai yang tak berpola dan tanpa henti. Mata pemuda itu melebar tatkala melihat segel tangan yang digunakan telah rampung. Jauh lebih sedikit dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah..

'sial. Aku harus menghindari ini..'pikirnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang melompat. Dua shurikken melayang lagi, disusul dengan kawat baja yang tanpa dipasang dibagian ujungnya. "kena kau UZUMAKI!"

"katon : ryuuka no jutsu!"

Grooooooaaarr!

. . . . . . .

"kawarimi no jutsu!"pikir naruto tepat waktu. Dikesempatan yang sama ia juga langsung mengalirkan cakra ke telapak kakinya, melayang di udara dan menyentuh sedikit bagian dari kekkai samar berwarna kemerahan transparan.

Tubuhnya otomatis berkerenjat saat itu juga.

"sial! Kekkkai ini terlalu kecil!"ujar naruto sambil melompat berhati-hati. Ia merasakan bahwa kulitnya tersetrum saat menyentuh dinding pembatas kekkai tersebut, menyebabkan tangannya tergores-gores oleh luka memar setelahnya. Bola api dan naga itu bergerak tanpa ampun dan main-main, bisa jadi ia akan terpanggang jika gagal melewatkan ini..

"katon : goukkakyou no jutsu!"

Mata naruto melebar detik itu juga. Sementara orang dihadapannya memberikan seringai arogan. "kau akan tamat!"

Gedebooooooooooooom!

Asap mengepul tebal setelahnya.

"doton : doryu johekki!"

Gleggaaar! Gedebooooooooooomm!

Dan tabrakan antara kedua jutsu tersebut tak dapat dihindarkan kembali.. Debu mengepul dari balik tanah yang terbakar, menimbulkan sesak dalam ruang kekkai sementara penonton dan juri ujian yang melihat ini saling memberi pandangan ngeri dan penuh pertanyaan. Ditempat lainnya anak-anak melebarkan mata ingin melihat apa masih ada yang selamat atau tidak setelah ujian super berat itu dilangsungkan.

.

"pemuda itu pasti benar-benar berbakat. Uchiha tak mungkin bisa dipojokkan sebegini rupa dengan mudah."desis seorang jounin sambil mengamati kejadian didepannya. "benar-benar pertempuran yang menarik. Apa sebegitu sulitnya seleksi menjadi polisi konoha?"

"aku mengerti, bahkan sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk menyaksikan penyeleksian anggota mereka."ujar jounin lain menimpali. Sahut-sahutan pembicaraan terdengar, masih berkutat pada topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"sssts! Apa kau melihat pertempurannya?"

. . . . . . .

Seorang ninja dengan kaca mata dan hittae-ate datang sambil menyarungkan sebelah tangan ke saku celana. Ia terlihat amat sangat sensitif dibanding semua ninja yang berada disana. Seseorang mencoleknya dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lihat? Pertempurannya menarik bukan? Pemuda tampan itu nama-nya uzumaki naruto.."

Mata-nya berkedip sejenak. Sekejab kemudian alisnya bertaut bingung, ia berkonsentrasi dengan aliran cakra di sekitarnya. Kurenai memberinya sikutan di rusuk, membantunya menyadarkan diri dari imaginasi.

"kau yakin kau tidak bermimpi kurenai-san?"

Gadis bernama Kurenai itu memberinya senyum simpul. "kau berpikir aku masih amatir? Telingaku masih memiliki pendengaran lebih dari cukup untuk itu."

Aoba berjengit. Ia tersenyum takut-takut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya nerves. "maksudku.."

'dari sejak kapan sejarah uzumaki merubah warna kkekei genkai mereka menjadi berwarna hitam?'aoba berpikir ulang. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba mencoococokkan analisis-nya tetap saja rasanya salah-dirinya yang merupakan penyensor tetap saja merasa bahwa selalu ada yang keliru.

"ya?"kurenai menyikut rusuknya. "maksudmu?"

"...-dia tidak terlihat seperti uzumaki. Demi shinigami!"

. . . . . . .

Kurenai hanya bisa menatap bingung pria dihadapannya. Pembicaraan sempat terhenti sejenak, sebelum akhinya ia berinisiatif kembali mengisi kekosongan pembicaraan dengan hal lain yang baru saja ditangkap ekor mata rubby-nya. "ah, debu-nya sudah mulai menghilang, mungkin lebih baik kita melihat kelanjutan seleksi ini.."

.

.

Dihadapannya, dua ninja petarung klan itu mendengus sambil terbatuk-batuk; sementara naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan kunai tercengkeram di depan dada. Debu sudah mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Meninggalkan bekas rekahan tanah besar akibat semburan katon luar biasa tadi.

"kau sudah tamat."kata ninja uchiha itu, ia memegangi dada-nya sedangkan kedua mata-nya sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam kembali. "kami memenangkan ini. Menyerah saja uzumaki!"

"kau salah."naruto berkata dingin. "bahkan melihatmu kesulitan bernapas seperti itu bisa jadi membuatku terpingkal."

"ya benar-benar terpingkal."imbuh ninja satu-nya sambil membuat satu seal dan membisikkan jutsu-nya. Secara tak langsung ada hal aneh yang membuat naruto ingin mengerutkan alis. Memang, meskipun pelatihannya jauh lebih keras dari pada ini, tetap saja ia masih selalu kalah dari suatu hal yang dimiliki secara penuh oleh kedua sosok dihadapannya.

Sebuah pengalaman.. Ya pengalaman..

'apa yang direncanakannya?'pikir naruto sesaat sebelum ninja itu mendongakkan kepala dan menurunkan seal-nya. Walau begitu ada yang aneh, seperti yang tak diharapkannya sama sekali, naruto harus berusaha melompat tinggi-tinggi saat dirasakannya tanah dibawah kaki-nya digetari aliran cakra.

Dengan bau yang familiar dan hawa yang amat sangat familiar..

Tepat sebelum ia melompat menghindar ledakan kertas ledak pertama, sebuah shurikken dilayangkan kearahnya. Semula semua orang juga bisa mengira jika shurikken itu meleset jauh, namun dengan kejeniusannya..

'itu hal yang tak masuk akal..'

Sreeeeeeetttt!

"nerakamu!"ucap ninja tadi dengan seringai arogan. "katsu!"

Duuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!

Hanya rintihan naruto dan suara kesiapan penonton yang terdengar.

Di tenda hokage.

Yondaime melirik kearah sandaime yang mengerutkan alisnya. Secara tidak langsung membuat pria bersurai pirang itu melontarkan rasa penasarannya, fugaku uchiha mendecak datar. Seolah-olah sudah sangat memperkirakan bahwa kejadian ini benar-benar sudah tersurat dan akan menjadi takdir pemuda bersurai hitam dengan marga uzumaki itu.

"tidakkah anda berpikir akan suatu hal sandaime-sama?"

Sandaime tak menjawab kerutan di dahinya perlahan menghilang sedangkan fugaku memberikan komentarnya. "dia bukan uchiha, dan aku benar-benar tak mengharapkannya."

'apa yang kau rencanakan naruto-kun?'pikir pria berjanggut cokelat itu keras. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mendapati di arena dua ninja uchiha sudah berdiri dengan arogannya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah apa semua ini benar?

Ditengah kebingungan semua orang akan sosok naruto yang menghilang walau diperkirakan terluka parah yondaime bermaksud memberikan efek ketenangan pada semua orang. Ia berinisiatif memanggil jounin pembawa acara yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan ambigu.

"umumkan saja-"usul salah seorang penonton.

"akhir hidupnya begitu mengerikan."komen yang lain. "aku pasti tak akan ingin jadi polisi."

"dalam hidupku tak ingin menemui ajal sepedih itu. Melihatnya saja membuatku merinding.."

. . . . . . .

"jadi sandaime-sama..-"

Serentet kalimat tersebut tidak digubris oleh siapapun; bukan tak ingin melainkan tak diberi kesempatan karena setelah kalimat tersebut dilontarkan sebuah jutsu dengan gagak-gagak beterbangan muncul hingga membentuk gerombolan gagak di udara. Sesosok potongan tubuh manusia tampak dari sana, tengah menyiapkan sebuah seal dengan wajah dingin dan mata hitam yang sangat mendominasi.

"pertunjukkan menarik ini berakhir.."

"Genjutsu Kai!

Hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian, baru tampaklah keadaan sebenarnya dari semua orang yang berada disana. Yondaime yang memasang wajah bodoh dan sandaime yang hampir tertidur. Banyak gerombolan bocah tertidur dengan liur menetes, sedangkan seorang pemuda dengan dua ninja uchiha clan masih berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tatapan saling berspekulasi.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"apa kau melihatnya? Mengapa aku meneteskan air liur?"kata seorang anak sambil menyeka air liurnya sendiri. "hei! Dia mengences!"

"a-aapa maksud ini semua?"kata seorang ninja chunnin. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ditengah kegelisahan semuanya, sesosok pemuda dengan surai hitam-nya menarik sudut bibir, memberikan senyuman kecil; senyuman simpul. Dilain hal, perhatian tertuju pada sang kapten uchiha clan yang mata-nya telah berubah dalam pola sharingan penuh. Sesosok yang duduk dengan penuh ketenangan dan satu hal yang dilewatkan semua orang yang gelisah.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"meski kuakui kalau ini adalah keberhasilan paling luar biasa, aku tak akan menduga kalau kau akan mengakhirinya sedini mungkin."ujarnya lirih tidak pada siapapun. Bagi seseorang sepertinya, ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban tersendiri mendapati sosok muda ditengah area yang tahu betul bahwa dari awal semua-nya hanyalah genjutsu.

Yondaime melirik kearah fugaku. Memberinya tatapan menuntut, "kau sudah mengetahui-nya?"

"jadi ini maksud kalimat 'hanya seorang uchiha yang bisa menaklukkan tantangannya?'"ulang seorang jounin menyimpulkan. "uchiha dan sharingan ya.."

Sandaime menghembuskan napasnya sambil tersenyum. "aku tak bermaksud melebih-lebihkan. Tapi disinilah kurangku dari naruto-kun.. Ya. Dia bisa mendeteksi genjutsu dengan sangat baik.. Bahkan seorang kage sepertiku-pun masih salah menduga bahwa semua yang kulakukan sebelumnya adalah murni bukan genjutsu."dia melirik kearah tangannya, mendapati bahwa cerutu-nya sudah mati sejak lama.

"untuk kesekian kalinya aku tertipu.."ia melirik kearah fugaku. "uchiha memang clan yang amat berbakat dalam genjutsu.."

Minato namikaze mengangguk. "ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan.. Anda sangat benar dalam hal ini sandaime-sama.."ia merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan segel rumit dalam gagang pegangannya. Memandangi itu dengan imaginasi melayang-layang keudara..

'dan kata-kata anda tak pernah salah sandaime-sama.. 'CUKUP SERAHKAN PADA NARUTO..' semua-nya benar-benar selalu berada dalam genggaman anda.. Proffesor konoha no sato..'

.

"kami akan menunggumu di markas siang ini. Seragammu akan diberikan disana."

Naruto bergeming, ia tak memberikan respon apapun kecuali sebuah anggukan dan tubuh yang berbalik pergi hendak menjauhi dua ninja uchiha tersebut.

"..ya, kurasa uzumaki sepertimu bisa dijadikan uchiha."celetuk salah satu dari mereka kemudian. "mengingat kami tak memberi seragam kepolisian berbentuk uzumaki dan tak ada uzumaki yang diperbolehkan mengenakan pakaian uchiha.. Kau sangat beruntung."

. . . . . .

"kecuali tanpa katon. Kita akan melihat bagaimana kau memberlangsungkan latihan katonmu."

'uchiha.. Ketenangan, kebisuan..'naruto terus melangkah sambil berpikir.

'uzumaki naruto.. Atau uchiha naruto? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi..'tanpa sadar ia menyentuh rambut dikepala-nya sendiri. Menyisipkan tangan ke sana, 'Uchiha kelihatannya lebih pantas..'

"peserta selanjutnya!"

. . . . . . .

"tuan akan senang mendengar ini.. Benar-benar senang."pikir seseorang sambil berlalu dengan cepat dari area ujian.

TBC.


End file.
